Song For Nought
by Hex Of The Unseelie
Summary: Second part to Song For None, still summer in Rivendell and the mishaps continue. Can friendship survive when it is challenged?
1. I

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Hey all, this is the second part in the Song For None series so if you haven't read the first part *Song For None* then you'll want to do that. If you don't you'll be more that a little lost reading this one! Enjoy!  
  
Just a note: The elves are still is Rivendell and this is the same summer, just a different part in the series.  
  
~  
  
The days following the battle in Rivendell were uneventful for the elves. Elrond was to busy to give his lessons so the young elves were left the entertain themselves. Even young Estel had left to go back with the rangers again.  
  
They had lounged around the beautiful ponds and lakes around Rivendell more often then they would have liked.  
  
Elrond restricted them from practicing their archery or even going to far from his house for protective reasons.  
  
The battle had made all of the their parents wary of a repeat attack and no one was quite sure yet of why the men had taken the elves and attacked in the first place.  
  
~  
  
"If we don't do something or go somewhere I'm going to explode." Nuquer moaned and tossed a small rock into the pond the elves had assembled at.  
  
"Tell me about it. We can't do anything around here thanks to those men." Elrohir sighed and flopped onto his back into the cool grass.  
  
"I understand why Elrond is doing this but it's killing me!" Ven exclaimed.  
  
The elves sat in silent reverence for a few moments.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Elladan asked the question that had become an almost constant reminder of their un-endless boredom.  
  
"I don't know. I wish something or someone would save us from this. I almost wish Father was giving us those history lessons." Elladan picked a few blades of grass and tossed them into the warm summer breeze.  
  
"I know what you mean." Nuquer agreed.  
  
"Hey, I like the history lessons!" Maik said in defense.  
  
"We know, Maik." Elrohir shook his head playfully.  
  
Vebor came walking up to the pond, "I have a small announcement to make." Vebor waited until he had the full and undivided attention of the elves.  
  
"There will be a visitor coming soon so Elrond requested that you all wash your clothes and tidy up your rooms and if you could please help out around the house cleaning up." Vebor stated.  
  
"What happened to all the maids?" Elladan asked not particularly liking the thought of cleaning the large house.  
  
"Most are still tending to the sick and wounded from the battle and their families." Vebor explained and left.  
  
"This just keeps getting better everyday." Legolas frowned, "I guess we should go now."  
  
"I have an idea," Maik suggested, "let's help each other clean our rooms, it will go faster."  
  
"Good idea, I need all the help I can get trying to clean my room." Elladan laughed.  
  
~ 


	2. II

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
The young elves walked back to the house slowly.  
  
"Whose room is first?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Let's start with yours, I'm guessing it's the messiest." Maik looked at him.  
  
"How'd you know?" Elladan smiled.  
  
"We were just in there the other day!" Maik looked at him as if he had gone insane.  
  
"Whoa, what was going on while we were gone!" Nuquer joked.  
  
"What? Hey!" Maik lightly slapped Nuquer's arm.  
  
"I'm just kidding." Nuquer squeezed Maik's shoulder lightly.  
  
~  
  
Elrond and Thranduil were preparing for the guest. Thranduil decided to stay in Rivendell a few more days. He wasn't ready to leave his son yet.  
  
"When is she coming?" Thranduil asked for the third time that afternoon.  
  
"Thranduil, have you heard I word I've said? She is coming tomorrow afternoon." Elrond said, again, for the third time that afternoon.  
  
"You know, I haven't seen her since that summer." Thranduil said quietly.  
  
"The summer that we spent here in Rivendell, many ages ago when we two were young, like the elves here now." Elrond remembered that summer oh so well.  
  
"It's going to be hard seeing her again. It will remind me of everyone that was there that summer. There were many more of us then there are here this summer." Thranduil looked out the window to see the six elves returning from the pond.  
  
"There were twenty-six of us that summer. But those were better times. Many elves fear to travel to far from home now. They all know what we know. Something is coming." Elrond got a shaded look in his eyes.  
  
"I think this summer will be the last that we have elves here for learning for quite some time." Elrond said sadly.  
  
"I think you are right. Many say that the time of elves is coming to an end here." Thranduil said quietly in case prying ears were listening.  
  
"Let us hope it is not. But, for now, we must continue living as we have since Middle Earth came into being." Elrond straightened up and called for Vebor.  
  
"Yes?" Vebor came into the room holding a rag he was using to wipe down Elrond's room.  
  
"Please tell two of the young elves they will need to help prepare the food tonight." Elrond said and waved him off.  
  
~  
  
The elves were in Elladan's room trying their best to fast but Elladan wasn't kidding when he said it was a mess.  
  
Vebor came in and made a disgusted face at the room.  
  
"Two of you need to help with dinner preparations, please." Vebor shook his head and walked out.  
  
"I'm going!" Nuquer called and raced for the door. Ven too raced for the door and the two started pushing and shoving each other to get through.  
  
"I'm going!" Legolas called as well and casually walked to the door. "Ladies, is that the way to behave in public?" Legolas asked.  
  
The two paused in their struggle and looked at Legolas.  
  
"Alright, you can go." Ven sighed and backed away.  
  
"Thank you!" Nuquer smiled and her and Legolas left to go help with dinner.  
  
"You're such a great friend Ven, letting Nuquer go because Legolas was going." Maik commented after Nuquer and Legolas had shut the door.  
  
"She owes me big and that's all I have to say about that." Ven frowned and begin to sort through Elladan's messy floor.  
  
~ 


	3. III

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
The elves were stuck cleaning the rest of the day and in to the next day before Elrond suggested they all clean themselves up before the feast that evening when they would meet the honored guest.  
  
"Whoever this person is, is getting the royalty treatment, they better be important!" Elladan murmured.  
  
"They are important to me and Thranduil. It is someone we have not seen in ages." Elrond frowned at Elladan's comment.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that." Elladan blushed slightly at being heard.  
  
~  
  
The elves returned to their now neatly polished and cleaned rooms to prepare for the evening.  
  
"Not another feast, remember what happened at the last one?" Legolas reminded Elladan.  
  
"I don't think that will happen again this time though. Nuquer has kind of been marked as yours now so as long as we go into together and you sit by her it'll be ok." Elladan assured Legolas.  
  
~  
  
Elrond and Thranduil both sat in silence at the head of the main table waiting for the other guests to arrive and news of her arrival.  
  
"Do you think she has changed much?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"I can't say. I haven't heard any news of her since that summer, strange." Elrond was excited about seeing her but he couldn't wipe the feeling that something was strange about not hearing from her since that summer and suddenly she sends a message saying she's coming for a visit.  
  
"It is a bit strange." Thranduil agreed and sat up as Vebor came in carrying the news that she had arrived the guest for the feast were on their way in.  
  
~  
  
Legolas waited outside Nuquer's door as she finished fixing her hair and she rushed out, looking positively gorgeous in her black robe with delicate red trimmings.  
  
"You look gorgeous Nuquer." Legolas breathed as he took her arm and they headed for the Feast.  
  
"Thank you!" Nuquer smiled and walked along beside him.  
  
~  
  
The invited guest had assembled at the various tables and were awaiting the entrance of the expected guest.  
  
Finally a figure stepped into the door way and every head in the feast hall turned to see who it was.  
  
A beautiful elf stepped into the room. Her robes were a stunning white and they flowed around her like a light breeze followed her every movement.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil stood to greet her and no one else made a move or a sound.  
  
"Waenmetiel, I'm so glad to see again. Have a seat over here." Elrond greeted the beautiful women and she smiled back at him.  
  
"Hello, since when did dad know her?!" Elladan whispered to Elrohir.  
  
"I have no idea." Elrohir couldn't take his eyes off of the women.  
  
Nuquer noticed Legolas watching the women's' every moment.  
  
"Earth to Legolas!" Nuquer tapped his shoulder to regain his attention.  
  
"Oh, sorry I was just looking-"  
  
"At her I know." Nuquer finished his sentence and sat back in her chair.  
  
~  
  
The feast was relatively quite because of the small amount of guests present. Only elves close to Elrond were invited and the feast was over in an hour or so.  
  
"That was boring." Ven stated as the elves headed back towards their rooms.  
  
"Not really." Elladan disagreed.  
  
"Of course it wasn't for you guys! You stared at Waenmetiel the whole time!" Nuquer accused them.  
  
None of the boys said anything but looked shamefully at the floor.  
  
"Night." Nuquer turned and left the group to go to her own room.  
  
~ 


	4. IV

Song For Nought  
  
~ Author Note: I want to warn you guys in advance that this story is getting into some history in Lord of the Rings that I'm not all that sure about because I'm to lazy to look it up. I'm messing around with mostly dates and ages so there are probably going to be things that are off but hopefully not to much. I just wanted to ask though, are the twins older then Arwen or is Arwen older than the twins?  
  
Note to Lamoo: I'll try to put Haldir in this one but I don't know how that will work out! He'll fit in somewhere. Just for you Lamoo!  
  
~  
  
The next morning after the feast Elrond, Thranduil, and Waenmetiel were gathered on Elrond's favorite balcony.  
  
"Waenmetiel, it's been so long. Where have you been all these long years?" Thranduil asked the beautiful elf-maiden.  
  
"I have been traveling all over Middle Earth. I wanted to see every part of it for myself.  
  
"Does it really take all this long to discover everything there is on Middle Earth" Elrond asked friendly.  
  
"Well, I stayed in some places that I liked. I never drew any attention to myself so I guess that's why you haven't heard of me or from me." Waenmetiel looked off into the distance.  
  
"You travel all around Middle Earth and never stop in any of the elvin dwellings? You are just as strange as I remember." Thranduil joked lightly.  
  
"You are just as cute as I remember." Waenmetiel joked back at him.  
  
"Why are there only so few here this summer? I thought there would be many more." Waenmetiel asked.  
  
"There are not many young elves to come and even with that most would not come for fear of traveling to far from their homes." Elrond said sadly.  
  
"I heard of strange men, The Ilkea, as you call them wondering about. I heard a rumor that some of the elflings were captured, is that true?" Waenmetiel turned to look over the beautiful structures of Rivendell and all the elves going on their daily routines.  
  
"Yes, Legolas, Nuquer, and Ven were captured and the men came back here only a few short days ago and there was a small battle." Elrond hated the memory of the missing elves.  
  
"What did they want?" Waenmetiel seemed unnervingly calm about this.  
  
"We aren't sure." Thranduil shook his head. He hated not knowing why such men attacked.  
  
"I should very much like to meet that elves here. And your sons Elrond, I have not yet meet them." Waenmetiel said after a few moments of silence between the three.  
  
"Oh, excuse my rudeness I had forgotten completely that you had not met our sons!" Elrond couldn't believe he had forgotten to introduce his sons.  
  
"And your daughter?" Waenmetiel asked.  
  
"She is with the Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien." Elrond answered and lead Thranduil and Waenmetiel down his halls towards his sons rooms.  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were all sitting outside on Elrohir's balcony watching the girls as they swam in a small pond below.  
  
"Elladan, do you like Maik?" Legolas suddenly asked.  
  
"She's nice, I guess I like her well enough." Elladan answered, a little shocked at the question.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come on in." Elrohir called.  
  
Elrond came in followed by Thranduil and Waenmetiel.  
  
"Good morning sons, this is Waenmetiel, she wanted to meet you two." Elrond introduced her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Elladan."  
  
"Elrohir, nice you meet you." The two boys greeted.  
  
Legolas stood and introduced himself.  
  
"Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
"How very nice to meet you all." Waenmetiel smiled at the three letting her gaze linger on Legolas for a moment before turning back to Thranduil and Elrond.  
  
"I cannot believe you both have sons. I'm still remembering you two as young elves back in the happy days of that summer." Waenmetiel smiled remembering fondly that summer so long ago.  
  
~ 


	5. V

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir watched as the three older elves left the room.  
  
"She seems so." Elladan trailed off.  
  
"I know. I can't describe it." Legolas spoke for him.  
  
"Let's go talk to the girls." Elrohir suggested.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel and Elrond sat on his balcony talking.  
  
"I never got to meet your wife." Waenmetiel looked at Elrond.  
  
"She was beautiful. I miss her very much." Elrond looked at Waenmetiel.  
  
"What happened between us Elrond? Why does there seem to be a rift between us?" Waenmetiel leaned towards Elrond looking him in the eye.  
  
"It's been so long Waenmetiel. Times have changed and so have we." Elrond stated.  
  
"I know. I miss your old self. You were so happy then." Waenmetiel looked at Elrond sadly.  
  
"I have many responsibilities now, those things change the way a mind thinks." Elrond looked back at Waenmetiel. She looked just as young as she had that summer. Her youthfulness seemed to radiate from her being.  
  
"Both you and Thranduil have many responsibilities now. I wish we could turn back time and be young again, like your sons." Waenmetiel leaned back in her chair taking in the beauty of nature.  
  
"Yes, although I fear my sons will be leaving their youth behind soon." Elrond felt the familiarity of impending dread grow inside of him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Waenmetiel asked.  
  
"Do you not feel it?" Elrond replied.  
  
"I feel nothing." Waenmetiel said quickly and looked away.  
  
"Your travels have not dulled your senses have they?" Elrond inquired.  
  
"I do not know. I am tired now." Waenmetiel stood slowly and retreated from the balcony, leaving Elrond to his thoughts.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil had finished preparing to leave and was going to see his son once again.  
  
"Thranduil!" Waenmetiel called to him.  
  
"Oh, hello. I was just going to say good-bye to my son before I left." Thranduil slowed until she had caught up to him.  
  
"You're leaving so soon?"  
  
"Yes, I must return to Mirkwood, my people need me." Thranduil walked into the bright sunlight and headed towards the pond.  
  
"Legolas!" Thranduil called to his son who was splashing water at Nuquer, who Thranduil had noticed Legolas was quite fond of.  
  
"Father, are you leaving already?" Legolas pulled himself out of the water and greeted his father.  
  
"Yes, I will see you in three weeks though. Be careful and mind Elrond." Thranduil smiled and hugged his son briefly.  
  
"Good-bye father, travel safe." Legolas smiled back.  
  
Waenmetiel couldn't keep her eyes off the two as they said their farewell.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil and Waenmetiel left and Legolas turned back to his friends.  
  
Nuquer had gotten out of the water and was sitting on the edge of the pond.  
  
"Are you not getting back in?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"I don't feel like it." Nuquer replied.  
  
"Why are you unhappy?" Legolas could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing. Just, nevermind" Nuquer shook her head and looked away from Legolas.  
  
"Tell me." Legolas implored.  
  
"Waenmetiel gives me this weird feeling. I don't know how to explain." Nuquer whispered quietly to Legolas.  
  
"It's alright, she won't be here much longer." Legolas patted Nuquer's leg in assurance and splash her lightly with the water.  
  
"Yea, you're right." Nuquer smiled and pushed Legolas under the water.  
  
Unbeknownst to the young elves, Waenmetiel was watching from behind a large bush.  
  
~ 


	6. VI

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel watched as the young elves splashed and played together in the small pond and felt sorrow in her that her days in the summer of Rivendell being carefree were over.  
  
"Legolas!" Nuquer yelled as he pulled her under the water.  
  
Waenmetiel watched Legolas's lithe body move with ease, his muscles hardening as he pulled Nuquer into his arms and held her close to his tight chest.  
  
Waenmetiel couldn't help but let her eyes stray over his young body, so alive with youth. The water glistened on his back and Waenmetiel found herself craving his body.  
  
~  
  
Thranduil said his final farewell to Elrond and mounted his proud horse. Elrond watched Thranduil disappear into the distance with his guards surrounding him.  
  
Elrond sighed and turned to find his young elves. He heard the giddy laughter of them in the central courtyard pond and headed towards that way.  
  
Waenmetiel heard footsteps coming along the passageway and turned to see who was coming. Elrond caught sight of Waenmetiel and waved his greeting.  
  
"They all look so happy together." Waenmetiel commented of the elflings.  
  
"I was lucky, they all got along very well since the beginning." Elrond smiled and looked on as his sons and their friend pestered the girls in splashing water on them as they try and dry off.  
  
"The girl with the dark hair, she looks, familiar." Waenmetiel looked at Nuquer.  
  
"That's Nuquernaromen, she is from Dol Amroth, her mother went there after she fell in love with a man but he died and she married Nuquer's father who was traveling with a company of elves traveling through." Elrond stated briefly.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Legolas seems to have taken a liking to her." Waenmetiel said what both Elrond and Thranduil had already known.  
  
"Yes." Elrond replied.  
  
"Is Thranduil happy about that?" Waenmetiel once again let her eyes stray over his hard body.  
  
"He wishes Legolas to marry an elf of Rivendell or Mirkwood I believe. Although he won't admit he likes Nuquer just fine." Elrond smiled lightly.  
  
"I see." Waenmetiel nodded.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer dodged another splash of water and turned to see Elrond and Waenmetiel talking not to far off in the distance. Nuquer's feeling of uncertainty returned and her happiness left her. She gathered her towel and wrapped herself in it.  
  
"Nuquer, was it the matter?" Legolas noticed Nuquer's sudden coldness.  
  
"It's her." Nuquer simply stated and looked at Waenmetiel.  
  
"Oh." Legolas understood, he couldn't help feeling a strange feeling well up inside of him either, although he was quite certain it wasn't the same feeling Nuquer was getting.  
  
~ 


	7. VII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Elrond asked for the young elves to be ready for dinner promptly at seven and to meet in the great hall for dinner.  
  
Nuquer, Ven, and Maik helped each other prepare as they usually do and went down to dinner. The three young elf princes were already waiting for them there.  
  
"Good evening." Elrond greeted as the three walked in. "Waenmetiel should be here soon." Elrond added.  
  
Nuquer sighed to herself and sat down next the Legolas.  
  
Waenmetiel arrived only moments later and sat to the right of Elrond.  
  
"Glorfindel has just arrived back from the golden woods and will be joining us along with Haldir of the wood tonight." Elrond notified the group.  
  
Moments later the two blond elves came walking in looking every bit as glorious as Lord Elrond himself.  
  
"Good to see you again Elrond, it has been to long." Haldir greeted Elrond first and then Waenmetiel, "I'm afraid I do not know your name but hello, I am Haldir."  
  
"Waenmetiel, nice to meet you." Waenmetiel smiled sweetly at the two elves as they took their places at the table.  
  
"I see the young princes are once again together in Rivendell." Glorfindel commented as he nodded at the three.  
  
"Yes so they are, causing trouble yet?" Haldir asked with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Just the usual Haldir." Elladan smiled back.  
  
The eleven elves talked amongst themselves throughout dinner and the young elves found themselves behaving better than normal in the presence of such esteemed elves.  
  
"Waenmetiel, how long are you going to be staying in Rivendell?" Haldir asked after all their plate shad been cleared.  
  
"I'm not sure really. As long as Elrond doesn't mind I guess." Waenmetiel smiled at Elrond.  
  
"Well, that might be some time then!" Elrond laughed lightly.  
  
~ Nuquer's point of view ~  
  
Leave now wench! I can't stand her! She creeps me out whenever she is around. The feeling she gives me really bothers me. The sooner she is gone the better!  
  
And I swear she just checked out Legolas.  
  
~  
  
"Well, I am going to return to my room now. You all have a good evening." Waenmetiel stood up and nodded a goodnight to everyone and left.  
  
"She's nice." Glorfindel watched her as she left the hall.  
  
"Yes, she is an old friend of mine who I have not seen since the summer I spent here in Rivendell learning about our history." Elrond nodded.  
  
"But that was ages ago!" Haldir looked surprised.  
  
"You know how to make an elf feel old!" Elrond joked.  
  
"I meant that you haven't seen each other in a long time. It's nice that you two are still friends like this." Haldir shook his head.  
  
"Yes, I know. It was so long ago and yet she doesn't seem to have changed at all." Elrond got a far off look in his eyes as though he was remembering something he didn't quite like.  
  
"Legolas, would you like to walk me back to my room?" Nuquer quietly asked Legolas.  
  
"Of course." Legolas stood and the two departed from the room.  
  
~  
  
"Nuquer, why does Waenmetiel give you such feelings?" Legolas asked after the two were out of hearing range of the hall.  
  
"I don't know! I can't explain, it's just whenever she is near me I feel like I have to watch my back, or kind of I don't know, it's weird." Nuquer threw her hands in the air in frustration of not being able to explain.  
  
"It's ok, I understand, a little." Legolas tried to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok. I'm sure I'm just overreacting or something. It's silly." Nuquer stopped outside of her door and looked into Legolas's eyes.  
  
Legolas a looked back at Nuquer and felt a warmth in his heart that he only felt when she was around.  
  
He could smell the sweet scent of clean water and flowers wafting off her. He took in the scent and closed his eyes. His arms slide around Nuquer's waist and brought her closer to him. Nuquer closed her eyes and the two leaned forward. Nuquer could feel Legolas's breath on her face. Their lips were just about to meet for the first time when and noise behind them startled them.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I was just on my way to the gardens." Waenmetiel was standing there.  
  
Nuquer pulled away from Legolas and she opened her door.  
  
"Night." Nuquer said shortly and closed the door.  
  
"I guess I ruined the moment for you, sorry." Waenmetiel smiled at Legolas.  
  
"It's ok. Well, night." Legolas felt a little uncomfortable at being caught in such an intimate moment and rushed off down the hall. It was weird how he felt that she had watched the entire moment though.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel watched Legolas's retreating form down the hall.  
  
She took in every inch of his body as her hurried off. Finally he disappeared around a corner.  
  
She looked at Nuquer's closed door and gave it a look of jealousy.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was furious that Waenmetiel had ruined the moment. That was sure to be her first kiss. How romantic that moment had seemed until that wretched excuse for an elf came blundering by. Gardens my butt.  
  
~  
  
Later that evening Nuquer sat in the gardens just outside her room thinking of Legolas. The tow had obviously grown close over these weeks. They had almost shared their first kiss this evening, which obviously meant something.  
  
Nuquer smiled at the very thought of Legolas. She hah thought he was handsome from the first moment she saw him. She remembered she had spent the first few days praying to the Valar that she might grow close to him, and they had!  
  
Nuquer leaned back onto the softly cushioned chair she was resting on. Her eyes closed and thoughts of Legolas came into her mind. Some of the thoughts would have surely made her parents blush.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel was still roaming the halls of Elrond's house and had again passed Nuquer's door. No matter where Waenmetiel seemed to walk her feet carried her back by the door.  
  
Waenmetiel had been thinking all evening, this young elf was standing between her and Legolas, and that would simply not do.  
  
Waenmetiel walked down the hall to the nearest door and walked outside. She would go in the back of Nuquer's room.  
  
Waenmetiel was busy trying to figure exactly which room was Nuquer's when she ran into a chair.  
  
Waenmetiel cursed the chair and then noticed the sleeping figure in the chair.Nuquer.  
  
'Well, this is just to convenient', thought Waenmetiel. She leaned over Nuquer's unmoving figure and thought for a moment. What would she do to get Nuquer away from Legolas? She didn't want to kill the girl, that would put to much suspicion on her, no it'd have to be better. Waenmetiel suddenly had an idea, a very good one.  
~ 


	8. VIII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel leaned over Nuquer and a devious smile grew across her face. This was to easy. Waenmetiel recalled the first curse she ever learned, one that she had laughed at and called petty, finally it was proving its worth.  
  
Waenmetiel closed her eyes and whispered the words that would put Nuquer under its spell.  
  
~  
  
The sun rose bright and early as usual and Nuquer found herself lying her chair outside. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep outside. She brushed a small flower that had somehow fallen perch on her stomach during the night and went back into her room.  
  
~  
  
"Father, can we please practice our archery today?" Elladan pleaded with his father.  
  
"Elladan, I know you are bored but I don't want any of you straying to far from the house, we don't know if those men could come back." Elrond sighed and looked at the six eyes that begged with him.  
  
"We'll stay close to the house!" Elrohir compromised.  
  
"Um, last time you practiced archery around the house you almost shot Glorfindel." Elrond remembered.  
  
"We were much younger then!" Elladan said defensively.  
  
"Fine." Elrond agreed and shook his head.  
  
The three boys took off to get their bows and headed to the clearing next to the house.  
  
~  
  
Maik and Ven had risen early in the morning and went to the gardens to read in peace away from the hustle and bustle around the house.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer wondered along the halls alone looking for sign of someone.  
  
Nuquer peeked her head into the dining area to see no one but Elrond siting by himself reading over a few papers and finishing a drink.  
  
Nuquer turned to leave but something caught her eye, was Elrond's hair darker today? No, couldn't be.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer wondered on down the halls and finally spotted Maik and Ven in the garden.  
  
"Hey you guys." Nuquer greeted the two and joined them.  
  
"It's about time you got up." Maik joked and moved over so Nuquer could sit next to her.  
  
"I fell asleep outside last night, it was strange." Nuquer leaned on Maik's shoulder to see what she was reading.  
  
"You are so weird sometimes." Maik smiled, "How did things go with Legolas last night?" Maik asked excitedly.  
  
"It was ok, he walked me back to my room and I think we were about to kiss when Waenmetiel came along and ruined the moment." Nuquer recalled the evening, for some strange reason it didn't quite seem to magical today.  
  
"That's a bugger!" Ven commented.  
  
"That would have been your first kiss huh?" Maik asked.  
  
"Ever, not just with Legolas." Nuquer admitted.  
  
"Really? You're first kiss?!" Ven couldn't believe her ears, the way that Nuquer acted she would have thought that Nuquer had had her first kiss long ago.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Nuquer smiled shyly back.  
  
"Nuquer!" Legolas called as he came into the garden. "Where have you been all morning?" He squished onto the bench that Nuquer and Maik were sharing.  
  
"I fell asleep outside last night." Nuquer replied.  
  
"Darn, I should have taken a midnight stroll last night." Legolas joked and put his arm around Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer missed the usual warm feeling that usually accompanied Legolas's embrace.  
  
"I guess." Nuquer replied half-heartedly.  
  
~ 


	9. IX

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Legolas was quite taken back by Nuquer's demurred behavior.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Legolas ventured to ask.  
  
"Fine." Nuquer said a bit curtly and promptly removed herself from Legolas's embrace.  
  
She stood and walked off.  
  
Legolas's face fell into a frown and he watched her walk off.  
  
"Legolas, she's tired. I'm sure that's all." Maik said quietly catching Legolas's downhearted look.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel sat in her room brushing out her long locks of golden hair smiling wryly to herself at her wonderful achievements.  
  
She finished with her hair and turned to find the prince who had helpfully by now noticed Nuquer's strange attitude.  
  
~  
  
Legolas was wondering the halls of the Last Homely House when Waenmetiel happened upon him.  
  
"Good day Legolas, how are you feeling?" Waenmetiel looked into Legolas's eyes for the answer.  
  
"I'm fine." Legolas's eyes told another story though, he had noticed Nuquer's attitude.  
  
Waenmetiel frowned at the prince.  
  
"Come now, you can't really expect me to believe that? Tell me what bothers you so." Waenmetiel urged gently.  
  
"Well," Legolas paused for a moment then decided he'd tell, "My.friend, Nuquer acted very strange this morning. She as very, I don't know, unfriendly. We haven't been friends long but we are very close now, you get what I mean?" Legolas looked up at Waenmetiel who as if on cue, smiled back at him her understanding.  
  
"Well, she seems distant. Almost like she doesn't want me to be her.um.'special friend', if you will, anymore." Legolas knew this sounded silly but he had never known Nuquer to be short with him without reason.  
  
"Sometimes females are fickle beings. Never knowing quite what we want, or who we want. We make decisions about the person that we want to be with and then suddenly decide it wasn't right. Give it some time. If she comes back you know she's a good one." Waenmetiel stated her words decisively.  
  
"I hope she was just having a bad morning. Although she had seemed perfectly fine with Maik and Ven before we came." Legolas looked completely and utterly downcast.  
  
Waenmetiel put a loving hand on his shoulder and left him be. She walked away smiling to herself.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer wondered into Elrond's favorite garden where Elrond was admiring his flowers.  
  
"Oh, Nuquer. How are you this lovely morning?" Elrond turned and greeted her.  
  
"Not so well I'm afraid." Nuquer frowned and looked down at the flowers as well.  
  
"What is ailing you young one?" Elrond asked politely.  
  
"My feelings. I had thought that Legolas and I had something special but just this morning my feelings for him changed." Nuquer dared to say.  
  
"Was it something that he did?" Elrond asked quietly.  
  
"No, he has done nothing but be perfectly understanding!" Nuquer looked positively perplexed.  
  
"Well, things change and sometimes our hearts play dirty tricks on us. In time you will work this out." Elrond gave his advice and let her in peace.  
  
At any other moment Nuquer would have taken these words a positive encouragement, but this time Nuquer was feeling unusually negative and thought that maybe she and Legolas weren't mean to be.  
  
Nuquer frowned even more and walked back to her room.  
  
~  
  
Legolas finally came to a conclusion in his thoughts and went to find Nuquer.  
  
Waenmetiel caught him just as he rounded the corner towards Nuquer's room.  
  
"Where are you going young prince?" Waenmetiel inquired.  
  
"I must talk to Nuquer, I cannot let this happen to us. I care to much for her." Legolas declared.  
  
Waenmetiel felt a weight inside of her.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wish to give her some time to come to her senses?" Waenmetiel stepped in front of Legolas blocking his path.  
  
"I need to talk to her now." Legolas replied.  
  
Waenmetiel frowned slightly and stepped out of his way. She waited until he was a way off down the hall before chanting the words of a further curse upon poor Nuquer.  
  
~ 


	10. X

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat in her room thinking, what was wrong with her? Did her feelings for Legolas disperse? Then a very strange thought hit her.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel grinned maliciously to herself. She would get what she wanted and nothing would stop her.  
  
Just as Waenmetiel was going to leave the hall, Haldir walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon, Waenmetiel, how do you fare?" Haldir stopped and asked her politely.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" Waenmetiel wasn't quite sure who this elf was, one of the two that came last night but she couldn't remember his name.  
  
"Fine, thank you. I was looking for you this morning. I wanted to know if you would like to take a walk with me." Haldir asked smiling at the she- elf.  
  
"Um, I'd love to." Waenmetiel said hesitantly.  
  
"You've forgotten my name haven't you?" Haldir asked with a little laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry last night I was very tired when Elrond introduced you." Waenmetiel confessed.  
  
"Haldir, it's quite all right, I'm afraid I do that all to often my self." Haldir turned and the two walked off into the gardens.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stopped outside of Nuquer's door, he wasn't sure if he should go in.  
  
Elrond walked down the hall at that moment and stopped him, "Legolas, I think you should give her some time." Elrond advised.  
  
"You're probably right." Legolas nodded and slowly walked away. Elrond stood outside Nuquer's door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Yes?" Nuquer called from inside.  
  
"It is Elrond, how are you doing?" Elrond called.  
  
"You can come in. I'm doing fine I guess." Nuquer replied as Elrond opened the door.  
  
"Have you thought about our talk?" Elrond stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, I think my heart has fooled me. I believe I thought I liked Legolas but I do not. Not as more than friends anyways." Nuquer said quietly her head to the floor.  
  
"I am sad to hear that. You two were beginning to seem very happy together. Thranduil, although he loathe to admit it, was quite fond of you." Elrond said trying to urge her to think again on this. He wasn't quite sure what Nuquer was feeling but, he knew something was amiss, he could feel it.  
  
"No, I am quite certain my heart tricked me into falling for him. He is nice but not what my heart desires." Nuquer assured Elrond.  
  
"Well, if your heart decides otherwise I believe Legolas's heart still has room for you." Elrond said and left the room.  
  
Oh no, could this be true? This can't be happening.and yet.it is.what should I do? Do I tell him my feelings?  
  
Nuquer thought to herself, a feeling that she was scared off rose inside of her.  
  
~ 


	11. XI

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
That evening at dinner none of the young elves were in much of a mood to talk. Nuquer sat away from Legolas not wanted to see his face.  
  
Waenmetiel, although, was very talkative and smiled the entire dinner, her plan was working just as she had wanted it to.  
  
"You young ones are quiet tonight! Why not talk and be merry? If a song were sung about tonight it would be a lament when it should be merry and gay!" Waenmetiel exclaimed after quite some time of quietness.  
  
"I guess none of us are much in a mood to talk." Maik stated.  
  
"Come now, only in the hundreds and already you six are feeling downtrodden? How can this be?" Waenmetiel asked.  
  
"Maybe it is because we cannot leave the safety of our house." Elladan said sending a looked at Elrond.  
  
"Alright, alright, you may go to the practice fields tomorrow." Elrond gave into the looks of the three boys.  
  
"Thank you father!" Elrohir said with jubilation in his voice.  
  
"Well, if that is all it takes to cheer you up then practice your archery often!" Waenmetiel smiled at the three.  
  
"That's all it takes for me." Legolas said with a small laugh.  
  
"I should much like to come and join you three tomorrow. It has been far to long since I have felt a bow in my hands." Waenmetiel slipped a sideways glance at Nuquer who had her head down and said nothing.  
  
"To long without a bow can make your heart break, we'll help you with any problems you have." Legolas offered freely.  
  
~  
  
After dinner Nuquer sat in her chair while most others were leaving. Only Glorfindel and Elrond remained talking amongst themselves.  
  
Nuquer watched as Elrond laughed at a funny story Glorfindel told and he sipped hi wine.  
  
Nuquer couldn't help but notice how regal and noble Elrond looked even when talking to his friend.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel watched from behind a pillar at the young Nuquer.  
  
She is slipping farther into the spell. Soon she will be acting upon her urges. Then I will be free to have Legolas to my own. I should take Haldir too, he seems to like me. Poor Elrond, he never saw this coming.  
  
~  
  
Legolas sat with Elladan in his room.  
  
"What is up with Nuquer lately?" Elladan asked bravely.  
  
"I have no idea." Legolas admitted freely.  
  
"She is losing it man. The girl is crazy. One minute she is at your feet the next she is shoveling dirt in your face." Elladan shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand." Legolas laid back onto his bed and Elrohir came bursting in the door.  
  
"I have got some bad news, Legolas." Elrohir closed the door and walked over to where Legolas lay.  
  
"What?" Legolas asked slightly frightened at what it might be.  
  
"Well, we aren't sure but I have to tell you. Maik, Ven, and I were talking by that fountain outside the dining are where we were tonight and we say Nuquer was still at dinner. So we crept in the bushed to see why she was sitting there with only Glorfindel and Elrond and Maik swore up and down that Nuquer gave Elrond." Elrohir stopped far a moment.  
  
"What, Elrohir!?"  
  
".the look." Elrohir finished.  
  
"What look? Like I want you look?" Legolas asked very perplexed.  
  
"Yes." Elrohir nodded.  
  
"Ok, whoa, wait a minute. Nuquer gave, our father, the look?" Elladan didn't quite comprehend this.  
  
"Yes, Elladan, get it through your thick brain!" Elrohir looked at him.  
  
"Ok, eww." Elladan shuttered in disgust. Legolas sat looking a bit dumbfounded and very shocked.  
  
"Elrond? Elrond? I can't believe it." Legolas sat back trying to sort out what was going on.  
  
"But, you know, Maik could be wrong." Elrohir tried to offer.  
  
"Maik? Wrong? That'll be the day!" Elladan laughed then shut his mouth remembering Legolas was present.  
  
~ 


	12. XII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
A/n: Lamoo, to kind of answer the Nuquer's "look" thing I have to remind you of Waenmetiel's curse. But that's all I'm going to say!  
  
~  
  
Maik and Ven went to find the boys.  
  
"Legolas?" Maik burst into his room where he, Elladan, and Elrohir were assembled and looking quite grim. "Legolas? How are you doing?" Maik sat down next to Legolas and looked at his frowning face.  
  
"Just great, considering Nuquer supposedly doesn't like me anymore, in that way, and now she is.well.you know, you said it yourself!" Legolas burst out.  
  
"It's ok, Legolas, Nuquer, she's.difficult."  
  
"Yea, so I noticed!" Legolas crossed his arms and pouted, referring back to his childhood days when he didn't get what he wanted.  
  
"Well, this is probably some stupid phase she is going through and it'll pass." Maik tried to comfort Legolas but wasn't all that sure about her friends sanity at the moment.  
  
"Was she really looking at Elrond, in that way?" Legolas asked after he had calmed down for a moment.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was probably the light, I wasn't really looking that close anyways." Maik confessed.  
  
"That's gross, uh.no offense to you guys." Legolas added to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"It's all right, none taken!" Elladan shuddered.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel was following Haldir through the gardens back to her room.  
  
"It was nice talking to you, Haldir." Waenmetiel smiled at him.  
  
"I had a nice time too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Haldir nodded and left Waenmetiel at her door.  
  
"Haldir, where have you been?" Glorfindel looked up from his book as Haldir entered the study that connected their rooms.  
  
"I was out with Waenmetiel." Haldir confided.  
  
"Oh." Glorfindel got a look of concern on his face, "Not to be rude and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but, she seems kind of.I don't know. Just be careful ok?" Glorfindel hoped Haldir would take this the right way.  
  
"It's ok I understand." Haldir nodded and took a seat across from Glorfindel.  
  
"She seems nice at first but I think there is something behind her niceness." Glorfindel leaned forward.  
  
"Oh, you're probably right, as usual." Haldir leaned back in his chair thinking. "She seemed kind of distant tonight, like something was on her mind that she couldn't stop thinking about." Haldir said quietly.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, I have a feeling it's not something that you want to be mixed up in." Glorfindel shook his head.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay away from her. Every other you time you've warned me of something you have always been right. So, I take your word on this one. If you are wrong though, I'll put an arrow through your left ear!" Haldir joked. Glorfindel laughed lightly and stood to retire to his rooms.  
  
"I give you my permission to do so." Glorfindel smiled and exited the room.  
  
~  
  
The five young elves retired to their rooms for the evening, thinking on the days strange events.  
  
I wonder if any other summer in Rivendell has been quite as unusual as ours has been so far. Actually it just keeps on getting stranger!  
  
Elrohir lay in his bed pondering.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat on her balcony looking up at the evening stars.  
  
"Hello, Nuquer." Waenmetiel walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Oh!" Nuquer had not even heard her come in her room. "Um, hello." Nuquer turned to look at Waenmetiel.  
  
"Your door was open, I wanted to come in and see you." Waenmetiel pointed to the still open door.  
  
"All right. What about?" Nuquer moved over when Waenmetiel moved to sit next to her on the bench.  
  
"About you." Waenmetiel smiled a sisterly smile at her. "Do you have any brothers or sisters back home?" Waenmetiel asked politely.  
  
"No. I am an only child." Nuquer replied still unsure of what exactly Waenmetiel was after.  
  
"I am also an only child. Sometimes I wish I had had a sister while I was growing up, I still wish I had a sister actually. One that I could tell all my secrets to. I guess I just want someone who understands. Do you ever wish you had brothers or sisters?" Waenmetiel looked at Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer took a moment before answering, "I guess, sometimes I do."  
  
"Let us pretend, you and I, that we are sisters for a moment. It'll be nice. I am your dear older sister and you, my dear younger sister and, we get along wonderfully." Waenmetiel took Nuquer's hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
Nuquer was flustered for a moment, "All right. Want do we say?"  
  
"We can talk, freely, like sisters."  
  
"That sounds.nice."  
  
"Tell me of you and Legolas. It has been many years since I have talked like a young elf and my heart misses it much!"  
  
"Um, we're friends and nothing more." Nuquer looked down at the floor as she said this.  
  
"I though you and him had something special!? What about the night I accidentally ruined your moment together?" Waenmetiel lifted Nuquer's head.  
  
"I don't know. My heart fooled me into thinking I wanted to be with him. Now we are nothing more than friends."  
  
"Oh, sister, dear. That is saddening to my heart. I surely thought you two were happy together! But, if you are certain that your heart had you fooled then it is not right to dwell on things past!" Waenmetiel leaned forward. "Between, you and I, sister, he didn't seem right for you! You deserve so much more!" Waenmetiel leaned forwards and lightly kissed Nuquer's forehead, as an older sister might do when her younger sister was in pain.  
  
"I will leave you to your thoughts, dear sister. If you ever need a big sister to talk to, you know who you can come to!" Waenmetiel gave Nuquer's hand a squeeze and stood to leave.  
  
Nuquer watched to older elf leave the room feeling very confused.  
  
Waenmetiel shut the door behind her and a hideously malicious grin crossed her face, contorting it.  
  
~ 


	13. XIII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Lamoo: No problems there! I can't give anymore hints though. Except.there's more twists and turns coming! Glad you like the story!  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was unsure of what to make out of the talk with Waenmetiel. Did she really want the two to be "sisters" they barely knew each other and yet Waenmetiel had just opened up to Nuquer? Nuquer wondered back into her room, checking to see if her doors were closed so she wouldn't ave any other lost relations wondering in to talk. Nuquer thought about what Waenmetiel had said though. Maybe she was right, Legolas wasn't the elf for her.  
  
~  
  
Legolas sat across from Maik, she had been comforting him for the past few hours.  
  
"Legolas, it's getting late. I think I should probably go. You need some rest and time to think about this. I'll talk to Nuquer and see what is wrong with her. Don't worry about a thing," Maik put her hand on Legolas's knee to comfort him, "If it doesn't work out remember, I'm always here for you whenever you need me. So are Elladan, Elrohir, and Ven." Maik smiled half-heartedly and stood to go.  
  
"Thanks, Maik. I owe you one. When this is all over remind me to be nice to you for the next fifty years!" Legolas smiled as she left.  
  
~  
  
Over the next few days Rivendell was quite uneventful. Maik still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Nuquer; it was almost as if she had disappeared from Rivendell.  
  
"I haven't seen her around anywhere." Ven confirmed one day with the five elves sat around a large table eating their lunches.  
  
"Why is she avoiding us? I don't understand." Elladan shook his head.  
  
"I think we should sneak into her room one night, tie her down-"  
  
"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Elladan interrupted Legolas, mid- sentence.  
  
".and make her talk." Legolas finished.  
  
"Oh, that too." Elladan smiled.  
  
"Who knows." Ven said frustrated at their friend.  
  
"I have an idea!" Maik suddenly piped up.  
  
"She says that a lot." Elrohir noted.  
  
"We get her best friend Melde here and that'll fix her!" Maik exclaimed.  
  
"I though you guys were her best friends?" Elladan asked slightly confused.  
  
"We are all good friends but we live in different places, it's hard to be best friends that way. Melde lives in Dol Amroth also." Maik sat in thought.  
  
"Ok, why wasn't I notified there were elves in Dol Amroth?" Legolas looked at Maik.  
  
"There are only two families, calm down. Anyways, we get Melde here and we can solve our problem!" Maik thought it out in her head.  
  
"We just have to somehow get Melde here." Elrohir mentioned to the ecstatic Maik.  
  
"Well, we have to a least try! We don't want to the next three weeks like this do we?" Maik looked at her friends.  
  
"Um, I say we send the messenger out today and get this Melde person here as soon as possible!" Legolas voted.  
  
"I agree." Elrohir nodded.  
  
"Let's go then!" Maik stood up and the five headed to Elrond's study to find paper and then find the messenger.  
  
~  
  
A few hours later a messenger was on his way, in a hurry, to Dol Amroth and the five young elves were lazing around their now familiar pond.  
  
"Ow long will it take to get here?" Ven asked as she plucked apart a piece of grass.  
  
"She should be here by the end of the week at the latest. Dol Amroth is not far from here and the messenger said he knew a short cut." Maik was pleased with her plan and already thinking ahead of how to explain this to Melde, who Maik had met a few times before. "She's really nice and, if anyone can get what's wrong out of Nuquer, it's Melde." Maik said with confidence.  
  
"Good because, if I don't know why the sudden mood change happened with Nuquer, I'll go insane." Legolas laid back into the warm grass and closed his eyes, thinking about how the week would unfold.  
  
~ 


	14. XIV

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
The five elves were once again lounging around their favorite pond. Two days had passed and none of them had had a chance to talk to Nuquer, although Ven assured them she was still here after seeing her out on her balcony last night.  
  
"When is Melde going to get here!" Legolas mumbled into the grass.  
  
"Soon!" Maik was tired of trying to lessen Legolas's impatient questions every few hours.  
  
"You realize we only have two and a half weeks left of this summer?" Elladan had been sitting in silence for sometime now.  
  
"Don't remind me. I don't want to return home!" Ven sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Don't you like your home in the Golden Wood?" Elrohir was resting with his head in Ven's lap.  
  
"I do, it's just, I'm really going to miss you guys. I don't have any close friends back home." Ven ran her fingers through Elrohir's soft brown hair.  
  
"Oh, Ven, I'll come and visit you. Say I'm going to see Arwen." Elrohir took her hand in his.  
  
"That'd make me very happy." Ven smiled back at Elrohir and the two locked eyes for a moment.  
  
Suddenly a elf came crashing through the bushes rather ungracefully. The elf stopped and took a deep breath. They had obviously been running.  
  
"Came as soon as I could." The elf panted in between breaths.  
  
"Melde!" Maik jumped up and ran to give the elf a hug.  
  
"Hello." Melde had regained her breath and flung her arms around Maik in greeting.  
  
"I want you guys to meet Melde!" Maik stepped aside so Melde could see the group. "That's Ven, you know her,"  
  
"Hey, Ven!" Melde smiled and waved.  
  
"That's Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons."  
  
"Whoa, why are there two of you!?" Melde shook her head hoping it wasn't her running that was making her see double.  
  
"No, they're twins."  
  
"How do you tell them apart?" Melde looked back and forth at the identical twins who were smiling mischievously back at her.  
  
"I don't know. We just kind of figured it out some way!" Maik laughed wondering exactly how they had been able to tell the two apart sometimes. "And the blonde one is Legolas." Maik finished introducing them.  
  
"Hello." The group said in unison.  
  
"So, why was I dragged all the way out here?" Melde sat down next to Maik.  
  
"It's Nuquer." Maik said solemnly.  
  
"I was wondering why she wasn't her to say hello!" Melde said with a frown, "Is she hurt?"  
  
"No, she's just been very.odd lately." Legolas moved closer to Melde, "You see we were very close and then suddenly she became very cold and she hasn't talked to us in four days!" Legolas told the tale briefly.  
  
"Well I heard about the captures of you guys. But this I haven't. That's weird. So, Nuquer and you were.together?" Melde asked trying to figure this out.  
  
"Yes, we are, uh.were. I'm guessing we aren't any more because she hasn't spoken to me in four days and the last time she did she kind of blew me off." Legolas frowned.  
  
"That's odd. Nuquer isn't like that. She usually tells people when she has a problem. Especially if they are close to her, which I'm guessing you two were?" Melde looked at Legolas for an answer.  
  
"Yes. I mean, we never actually said 'we are together' but, we you know.had our moments together and we did a lot of things together. You know what I mean?" Legolas couldn't really explain.  
  
"Makes sense to me. There has got to be something more though?" Melde looked at the other elves for any clues.  
  
"Well, thinking about this, it started when Waenmetiel came to stay." Ven said.  
  
"Who?" Melde looked confused.  
  
"This elf Elrond and Thranduil knew when they were younger." Elrohir explained.  
  
"When do I get to see her?" Melde questioned.  
  
"Dinner is in a little while. You can see everyone then. I'll show you to your room and after you get ready dinner should be ready." Elladan offered politely.  
  
Melde nodded and the elves stood to go.  
  
~ 


	15. XV

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Nuquer sat in her room pondering whether she wanted to go to dinner or not. She walked out on her balcony just in time to see her friends returning to their rooms. Nuquer watched them walk and suddenly noticed there was another elf with them. Nuquer studied the six elf. They looked familiar but Nuquer was sure she hadn't seen the elf around the house.  
  
Nuquer watched as the elf turned to say something to Ven and then the realization hit, the elf was Melde!! Nuquer gasped in surprise.  
  
What is Melde doing here?!  
  
Nuquer was about to call to Melde when there was a knock on her door.  
  
Nuquer decided she'd talk to her later and turned to get the door.  
  
Outside the door stood Elrond.  
  
"How have you been feeling Nuquer?" Elrond smiled lightly at Nuquer.  
  
"Um, fine, thank you. Why do you ask?" Nuquer tried to seem natural.  
  
"I just noticed you haven't been spending much time with the others lately." Elrond mentioned lightly.  
  
"I guess I'm just a bit homesick." Nuquer said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Elrond caught her hesitation and knew it was untrue. As much as he wanted to say something about it he knew that she wouldn't say what was on her mind unless she wanted to.  
  
"Oh, ok then. If you need me, or you want to talk I'm here for you." Elrond turned to leave when Nuquer called to him,  
  
"Elrond, uh.I- thanks." Nuquer stuttered and looked down.  
  
"Any.time" Elrond gave her an inquisitive look and left her standing in her door.  
  
What was I thinking?! I want to tell him but what would he say!?  
  
Nuquer closed her door and decided it was best she remained in her room for dinner.  
  
~  
  
Ven and Maik were waiting outside Melde's door as she grabbed her shoes and ran out the door.  
  
"Sorry!" Melde smiled and the three took off down the hall.  
  
"So, this Waenmetiel person, is she nice?" Melde asked as the three hurried to the dinner area.  
  
"She seem nice but, sometimes it seems kind of fake. It's weird." Maik said and the three quieted as they entered the hall.  
  
Elladan waved the three girls over to them.  
  
"You know, that Legolas is pretty cute!" Melde whispered to Maik.  
  
Maik laughed and nodded.  
  
"I have my eye on Elladan though! Shhh, don't say anything!" Maik whispered back.  
  
Maik had forgotten Melde's friendly personality. She seemed to make everyone around open up as thought they had known each other a lifetime. Very few men or elves had spirit like that but Melde could make in the most ornery person feel like they had just met up with an old friend.  
  
"Ah, Melde, you have finally arrived! Good to see you after all these years!" Elrond came over to say hello to Melde whom he had met a few times before when she was much younger.  
  
"Lord Elrond! I haven't seen you since I was two hundred! It's been far to long!" Melde gave him a warm hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You must be nearly four hundred and twenty now, am I right?" Elrond smiled jovially back at her, his mood improving at her presence.  
  
"Elrond, come on now! You should know I'm only four-fifteen!" Melde joked and sat as Elrond pulled her chair out for her.  
  
"Well, you are getting old!" Elrond patted her shoulder and turned to the rest.  
  
"You better watch this one, she'll ruin even the most horrendous worst mood!" Elrond pointed at Melde and winked. He laughed with the rest and left to see to his other guests.  
  
"Well, Melde, that over there is Waenmetiel." Elrohir pointed as the beautiful Waenmetiel made her presence known in the dining area. Many of the male elves' heads turned as she made her way to the front of the table where her seat as the guest of Elrond was.  
  
"Well, she's a looker." Melde turned back to the grouped and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Legolas coughed as his drink almost came back out of his mouth.  
  
"I try." Melde smiled and took a sip of her own drink, "I doubt Nuquer would turn so cold just because of a pretty she-elf though. Credit, she does get jealous-"  
  
"I know that all to well." Legolas shook his head at the memory of the earlier feasts.  
  
"Yes, but unless you and Waenmetiel actually did anything together then Nuquer shouldn't be so.how should I say.pissy?" Melde frowned.  
  
"I like you. Your funny." Elladan confirmed.  
  
"Well thank you, whatever twin you are, I truly feel welcomed now!" Melde gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"I'd be Elladan. The quiet one is Elrohir." Elladan pointed to his brother who was off in his own world as he stared at Ven.  
  
"Ok, got that." Melde noted.  
  
"What do you think it is then?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Where is that girl anyways?!" Melde looked around for her friend.  
  
"She hasn't been coming to dinner either." Ven added.  
  
"Ok, she's starving herself also! What next?!" Melde threw her hands up in exasperation.  
  
"Who knows, go and talk to her after dinner." Maik suggested.  
  
"If she doesn't talk willingly, I'll beat it out of her!" Melde promised.  
  
"Good, and slap her once for me please, because I can't!" Legolas sighed, "Though not to hard, just like a little tap."  
  
"Oh, just give her a love tap from Legolas!" Elladan shook his head at his friend.  
  
~ 


	16. XVI

Song For Nought  
Just a note about the elves ages, I'm going an essay I read from a Tolkien scholar that says Legolas must be under a thousand years old and of course the part in the book that Legolas says "500 times have the leaves fallen" blah, blah and saying that Legolas is about 480 in this fic and the rest of the elves are around the same age.  
  
~  
  
Dinner went smoothly and the six elves were on their way back to Elladan's room to talk when Waenmetiel walked into the hallway.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe I've met you. I'm Waenmetiel, pleasure to meet you." Waenmetiel smiled at Melde.  
  
"Oh, hello! I'm Melde, friends of these guys here!" Melde smiled brightly at Waenmetiel, once again giving the impression they were old friends meeting.  
  
"How long will you be staying here?" Waenmetiel asked politely.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe until the end of summer. Then I'll go home with Nuquer, we both live in Dol Amroth." Melde said, smiling all the while.  
  
"Oh, you and Nuquer must be very close then?" Waenmetiel moved closer to the group and especially towards Legolas.  
  
"Oh, yes! She's my best friend. She has been since we were very young!" Melde smiled proudly at their friendship, which both girls treasured dearly.  
  
"That's very nice." Waenmetiel let her eyes linger on Legolas a second to long and Melde noticed. "I must be off. I want to catch Haldir before he disappears for the night." Waenmetiel looked at Legolas as she said this and hurried off down the hall.  
  
"She seems nice. Too nice. I don't like her." Melde turned to the others after she rounded the corner.  
  
"I don't either, that's exactly what I thought of her the first time I talked to her." Maik agreed and they headed towards Elladan's room.  
  
"Goodness, girls are not very nice!" Elladan shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Though they act perfectly nice to each other's face." Elrohir added.  
  
"Very confusing, all of it." Legolas agreed with his friends.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Nuquer now." Melde suddenly decided.  
  
"Good idea. We'll be in Elladan's room." Ven pointed at Elladan.  
  
"Ok.uh, where's his room?" Melde asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right.um nevermind, we'll go to your room and wait there. Is that ok?" Maik stopped.  
  
"Yea, that's fine. Don't mind the clothes on the floor, Maik and Ven you guys better go in first and kick all my clothes under my bed or something!" Melde called as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Will do." Ven called to her retreating form.  
  
"Do you think Melde will get it out of her?" Legolas asked Maik and the five headed towards Melde's room.  
  
"Like I've said the million times that you have asked before, if anyone can, it's Melde." Maik sighed, thinking it probably wouldn't be the last time he asked.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel returned to her room and shut the door.  
  
Great! With Nuquer's friend running around she's bound to notice something is wrong! Why did she have to come? I bet it was that meddlesome Maik who brought her here. That girl knows too much, although she would be great to have as a companion. She sees things others can't.  
  
Waenmetiel sat on her bed looking out her window, which was directly across from Nuquer's, thought there was a good distance between the two because of the extravagant garden between the two.  
  
Waenmetiel could see Nuquer leaning over her balcony railing watching Glorfindel, Haldir, and Elrond who were talking amongst themselves in the garden.  
  
I bet her heart is burning with desire at this very moment. The same I feel whenever I see Legolas's young face. Why hasn't she made her intentions known yet? She's shows resilience against the spell, I don't like it one bit.  
  
~  
  
Melde was wondering through the halls on her way to Nuquer's room.  
  
This would be easier if I knew where her room was! Why didn't I ask where it was before I took off?  
  
Melde walked out into the large garden and looked up at the balconies above her.  
  
"Melde!" A voice called out to her. Melde turned to see Nuquer waving at her from a nearby balcony. Melde looked around and headed towards the balcony. She checked once again to see if anyone was looking and began her climb up.  
  
"There are stairs in this house you know!" Nuquer said s she helped to drag Melde over her railing.  
  
"Ouch, that's sharp. I thought I should climb up, for old times sake!" Melde laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
"Why have you come Melde?" Nuquer pulled her over to her bed to sit.  
  
Melde was hoping in vain that Nuquer wouldn't ask this question but decided she'd answer the best she could.  
  
"I was terrorizing all the poor people in the town and they sent me here. My poor human parents just can't handle me!" Melde joked and hoped Nuquer wouldn't ask more.  
  
A human family had taken in Melde when she was very young and through the ages the heirs of the family had taken Melde as one of their own.  
  
"I believe that! I'm so glad you've come!" Nuquer smiled.  
  
"Yes, so tell me about this Legolas fellow, he is very handsome!" Melde tried to bring it up casually.  
  
~ 


	17. XVII

Song For Nought  
~  
  
Note to all reviewers I'm changing my pen name to Hex of the Unseelie. ~  
  
"Oh, yes, Legolas." Nuquer's face suddenly fell. Melde looked at her waiting for an answer.  
  
"What's wrong Nuquer? Something happen between you and Legolas?" Melde hoped that Nuquer wouldn't figure that Maik and the others had sent her to this.  
  
"Well, yes, kind of at least. I thought I like him and we became very close and were you know.together, then one day I realized I didn't like him." Nuquer confided.  
  
"What do you mean? You suddenly decided you didn't like him?" Melde was confused.  
  
"Yes, it was really weird. And just the night before that we almost had out first kiss!" Nuquer stopped when Melde let out a little happy squeal.  
  
"Ohhh, your first kiss?!?!" Melde grabbed Nuquer's hand in excitement.  
  
"We didn't kiss." Nuquer frowned at Melde.  
  
"Oh. What happened?" Melde dropped Nuquer's hand.  
  
"Waenmetiel came around the corner and ruined the moment."  
  
"Oh, that moment ruining hussy."  
  
"Then the next morning, I realized I didn't like him." Nuquer finished.  
  
"That's odd. Suddenly not like him?" Melde thought for a moment. She wanted to go tell the others this and get their opinion but she knew Nuquer would be suspicious.  
  
"What about the other two, the twins? They're cute." Melde tried to sound as if she was curious in general about the guys.  
  
"Oh, Elladan and Elrohir? Ven and Elrohir are together and Maik likes Elladan and he likes her although they haven't admitted it yet." Nuquer explained briefly.  
  
"Oh, good for them!" Melde nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. It took Ven and Elrohir a while before they admitted they liked each other as well. They are so cute together." Nuquer said with a smiled, happy for her friend.  
  
"She is really nice. And Maik, as smart as I remember her!" Melde laughed. The two girls had met twice before.  
  
"It's getting late, I'd better go get some dinner before it's all gone." Nuquer stood.  
  
"I should probably go to my room, all my stuff is still packed. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast then?" Melde stood as well.  
  
"I don't know if I'm going to breakfast-"  
  
"Nuquer! Come on!" Melde encouraged.  
  
"All right, fine. See you at breakfast." Nuquer agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Night." Melde called to Nuquer as she headed towards her room.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel was roaming the halls as well when she saw Nuquer and Melde part.  
  
That she-elf friend is going to know something is wrong! Why did she have to come? Where is she going?  
  
Waenmetiel followed Melde silently through the halls back to Melde's room where Maik, Ven, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were waiting for the news.  
  
Waenmetiel stopped when Melde opened her door and entered her room. She crept past the room and into the garden where Melde's room was conveniently located on the ground floor and she stood outside the room listening to the conversation.  
  
~  
  
"Melde! Did you get anything out of her?!" Maik jumped up from her spot on Melde's bed as she entered.  
  
"I think I might. I'm not sure though. She didn't seem to want to talk about it much though." Melde went and sat on the bed.  
  
"Tell what happened." Ven moved closer to Melde and Melde began to retell of what she and Nuquer spoke of. She recounted most of the conversation leaving out bits and pieces that weren't important. When she was done the group sat thinking for a moment.  
  
"I think I might have an idea." Maik said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Wait a minute." Melde stood up and went to her door that led to the garden. Melde closed the door, not noticing Waenmetiel who was pressed against the wall outside.  
  
Waenmetiel cursed under her breath that she couldn't hear them talking anymore. She turned and headed back towards her own room.  
  
~ 


	18. XVIII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Melde returned to her spot on the bed and Maik continued.  
  
"Do you guys think Waenmetiel could have anything to do with Nuquer's behavior?" Maik asked. The other elves fell silent thinking about that prospect.  
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Melde asked uncertainly.  
  
"Well, maybe Waenmetiel talked Nuquer about Legolas and maybe something about not to like him anymore. I could have sworn I saw her looking at Legolas earlier today." Maik said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, my Valar! You're right! I though I was imagining things when I saw that!" Ven exclaimed.  
  
"I bet that's what it is!" Maik stood up and began to pace. The ideas and thoughts were forming so fast in her mind she couldn't keep them straight.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel sat in her room thinking of ways to rid herself of Melde.  
  
That elf will be the ruin of my plan! I can't put her under a spell though, I'm not powerful enough. I'll have to do something else.  
  
~  
  
The six elves stayed in Melde's room coming up with ideas and plans late into the night. Until Vebor came and very curtly escorting Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas back to their rooms, mumbling something about rogue elves and how they should stay put in their own rooms and not make him go out at all hours of the night looking for them.  
  
~  
  
At breakfast the next morning Nuquer slowly entered the dining area looking around for Melde. She was no where in sight so she headed over to Maik praying she wouldn't ask questions.  
  
"Good morning, Nuquer!" Maik was about to say she was glad to see her but a look from Elrohir warned her to not say anything.  
  
"Morning." Nuquer replied quietly avoiding eye contact with Legolas at all costs.  
  
"Where's Melde?" Nuquer asked trying to keep her conversation with Maik up so no one else would have a chance to say anything.  
  
"She should be here soon." Maik replied with a smile and a look to Legolas telling him not to say anything and let things go.  
  
Legolas shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wanting nothing more than to take Nuquer into his arms and never let her go. The thing he most wanted was sitting across the table from him and he could do nothing to bring her to him. He lowered his eyes and concentrated on his plate the rest of the morning.  
  
~  
  
Melde woke up late after her ride yesterday and the long night. She remembered she was supposed to meet Nuquer at breakfast and hurried to get ready. She rushed down the hall pulling her hair up when she rounded a corner and something crashed into her head sending her sprawling back onto the hard floor and the world went spinning around her. Melde grabbed onto to something soft nearby her to try and pull herself to her feet but another blow to the head sent her flying back to the floor and she blinked but the world wouldn't come into focus. She felt herself being pulled down the hall and once again reached for the soft thing that lay just behind her. She gripped tightly and heard a faint ripping sound and she closed her eyes from the intense pounding in her head.  
  
~  
  
"Where is that girl?" Nuquer asked just as the group finished breakfast. Nuquer stood and went to go find her friend before Legolas had a chance to say anything to her.  
  
"See you at the pond later?" Maik asked as Nuquer started walking off.  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe." Nuquer didn't really want to be around Legolas but knew Maik might say something if she refused.  
  
"All right." Maik nodded, understanding.  
  
Nuquer walked towards the hall Melde's room was on. She noticed one of the large draperies hanging from a nearby window had been ripped down.  
  
Nuquer picked up the drape and decided to give to one of the maids to fix.  
  
"Nuquer?" A voice called to Nuquer.  
  
Nuquer spun around still holding the torn drape.  
  
"What happened?" It was Elrond, he stood looking from the drape to Nuquer.  
  
"I just found this on the floor. I was going to give it to a maid to fix." Nuquer explained knowing she looked a little out of place holding the torn cloth.  
  
"How'd it happen?" Elrond asked looking up at the remains on the window.  
  
"I'm not sure." Nuquer shrugged.  
  
"Thank you for picking it up. Have you seen Melde, I wanted to ask her how her family was doing?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I was just on my way to get her." Nuquer said with a small frown.  
  
"When you find her tell her I want to speak with her please." Elrond smiled and walked away.  
  
"Ok, I will." Nuquer said to herself as he vanished down the corridor.  
  
~ 


	19. XIX

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Awww, I feel so very special now thanks to all you reviewers. *Blushes* Thank you, and if I could I'd give you all a BIG box of chocolates but, unfortunately I can't.so instead you just get the satisfaction of knowing you made the autheress very happy! Once again, thanks!  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel dragged Melde back into her room and quietly shut and locked the door. She had managed to knock Melde unconscious and get her in her room but she wasn't exactly sure of what to do now.  
  
She knew trying to hide her in her room would be unreasonable, as soon as she was determined missing they'd search for her and surely find her. And it would take precious time away from her being able to get closer to Legolas.  
  
She sat on her bed looking at the limp body of Melde. Her hair was spread around her head giving the impression of the sun with all its radiance and shine.  
  
That girl can't stay out of the way. I'm sure I would have liked her too. She would have made a good companion. To bad she had to mess things up for me, but what do I do with her?  
  
Waenmetiel looked around her room for an answer to her problem. She saw Melde move slightly on the floor and almost panicked for a solution. Then a thought hit her.  
  
She went to her wardrobe and pulled out an almost empty bottle that she had long forgotten and neglected.  
  
Waenmetiel opened Melde's mouth and poured the remainder of the bottle.  
  
Melde coughed and some of the pallid blue liquid dribbled down her chin.  
  
Waenmetiel hefted Melde into a siting position and Melde automatically swallowed the liquid.  
  
Melde's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room with a dazed expression.  
  
"Hello?" Melde looked at Waenmetiel, "who are you?"  
  
Waenmetiel smiled and helped Melde to her feet.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer stopped just outside Melde's door and knocked lightly. There was no answer and she opened the door only to find an empty and dark room.  
  
She turned to close the door when she saw Melde walk past in the hallway.  
  
"Melde!" Nuquer called to her friend.  
  
Waenmetiel cursed silently under her breath and turned.  
  
"Oh, hello Nuquer. How are you? Your friend Melde hit her head and I think she's lost her memory." Waenmetiel put on her best sad face as she told her story.  
  
"What happened?!" Nuquer almost dropped the drapes she was holding.  
  
"I'm not sure and Melde can't remember." Waenmetiel answered.  
  
"Hello, I don't think we've met." Melde smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"Melde, it's me Nuquer." Nuquer couldn't believe someone could just lose their memory like that.  
  
"I'm sorry, who's Melde? Oh, wait, that's me isn't it?" Melde looked at Waenmetiel who had obviously told her she was Melde.  
  
"Yes, you're Melde. And this is your friend Nuquer." Waenmetiel smiled at the two.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember anything." Melde said with a regretful frown.  
  
"Well, come on. I have to get you to Elrond and see if anyone can fix your memory." Waenmetiel gave Melde a gentle push.  
  
"Talk to you later Nuquer!" Melde called out as she was directed down the hall by Waenmetiel.  
  
Nuquer watched the two walk down the hall with a bit of suspicion rising in her.  
  
~  
  
Maik and Ven were headed to find Melde or Nuquer when they found Nuquer, who had just left the torn drape with one of the many maids.  
  
"Nuquer, did you find Melde?" Maik asked.  
  
"I did but she hit her head and is being taken to Elrond by Waenmetiel." Nuquer replied.  
  
"What do you mean she hit her head?" Ven asked, very much confused.  
  
"I'm not sure, but she lost her memory." Nuquer shrugged, a little confused herself.  
  
"How hard did she hit her head?!" Ven asked in disbelief.  
  
"She must have hit it really hard for her to lose her memory." Maik said looking very suspicious of the whole situation.  
  
~ 


	20. XX

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
A big thank you to all you reviewers and answers to your questions will be coming up soon!  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel knocked lightly on Elrond's study door.  
  
"Yes, come in." Elrond called from inside.  
  
Waenmetiel opened the door for Melde and stepped inside.  
  
"I think she hit her head and she can't remember a thing." Waenmetiel said looking sad.  
  
"Poor girl, do you know how it happened?" Elrond moved to look at Melde.  
  
"I'm not sure." Waenmetiel shook her head.  
  
"All right then, let me have a look at her." Elrond moved Melde into the light.  
  
"Hello." Melde smiled at Elrond.  
  
"Do you remember your name?" Elrond asked her.  
  
"Um, well this nice lady here told me I was Melde" She smiled.  
  
"Oh dear, you have got a slight memory problem don't you? Do you remember her name?" Elrond motioned to Waenmetiel who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"No, it's long though and starts with a 'W'." Melde offered.  
  
"Ok, I'm just going to look into your eyes and see if you've got a concussion." Elrond held Melde firmly on her shoulders to keep her from moving. He peered into her eyes for a moment.  
  
"That's odd, she hit her head hard enough to lose her memory but she has not signs of a concussion, much less and other damage, beside a slight bump right here." Elrond moved his hand gently over a very small lump on the side of Melde's head. "Very odd indeed."  
  
Waenmetiel shifted nervously as Elrond examined Melde.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Waenmetiel asked trying to sound concerned.  
  
"I think so. I just find her condition very strange. I think I'll keep her in the infirmary tonight just in case." Elrond took Melde's hand and lead her out the door and towards the infirmary.  
  
Waenmetiel smiled to herself and walked off down the hall.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer, Ven, and Maik were all sitting together by the small pond that had become so familiar over the past few weeks.  
  
"Nuquer, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but, what went wrong with you and Legolas?" Maik prayed she wouldn't get up and walk off.  
  
"Um, well, I don't know truthfully. Nothing that he did. I just stopped liking him." Nuquer answered truthfully.  
  
"He's really worried about you, you know." Ven said.  
  
"I know." Nuquer watched the water ripple over the small stones in the pond.  
  
"I think you should talk to him." Maik looked into Nuquer's eyes.  
  
"What would I say, Maik?" Nuquer turned away, she couldn't stand Maik's imploring eyes.  
  
"You have to tell him something. Let him know it's over for sure. He is still unsure if there is anything between you two." Maik said a bit shortly.  
  
"Maik, how do you tell someone you don't feel the way they feel about you? Do I just say, 'I'm sorry Legolas, I don't like you anymore than as a friend'?" Nuquer stood up, she felt very agitated about this whole situation.  
  
"Nuquer, do it for him! He at least deserves that after what you have put him through!" Maik threw down a rock she was holding and stood as well.  
  
"You guys, calm down!" Ven called before the two could start yelling.  
  
"I'm sorry Nuquer, I may be your friend, but I'm Legolas's friend as well. I don't want to see him hurt anymore than he already is! Tell him something!" Maik demanded.  
  
"Maik, do me a favor and stay out of my business!" Nuquer said and with a glare and ran off towards her room.  
  
"Maik, it's ok." Ven tried to calm her friend but Maik shook her head and also stormed off.  
  
"Great." Ven sighed and turned back towards the pond.  
  
~ 


	21. XXI

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were sitting silently near a smaller pond than their usual one. Legolas had spotted Nuquer by the other pond and opted for a different pond. She obviously didn't want to talk to him.  
  
Elladan finally broke the silence, "Legolas, you really need to talk to Nuquer."  
  
"I was going to talk to her this morning." Legolas looked up at him.  
  
"I meant in private. You know, not where everyone is listening. That'd be more comfortable for the both of you." Elladan corrected himself.  
  
"I know. It's just awkward." Legolas looked down, ashamed at his own nervousness.  
  
"Come on, I got over my shyness, you can handle this." Elrohir encouraged Legolas.  
  
"Yea, I know, I know." Legolas nodded.  
  
"Well then, go!" Elladan pushed Legolas into motion.  
  
"Wish me luck. This could be when I find out I've really lost her you know." Legolas looked very forlorn.  
  
"It's ok Legolas, we're here for you." Elrohir smiled weakly at his friend.  
  
"Thanks." Legolas smiled meekly back and left to find Nuquer.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel was smiling from behind a bush where she had just over heard the argument between Maik and Nuquer. She was silently complimenting herself when a hand on her shoulder startled her.  
  
"Oh!" Waenmetiel turned to find Haldir looking back at her.  
  
"How have you been?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Um, fine thanks. You?" Waenmetiel forced a smile back at him.  
  
"Good. I haven't seen much of you these past few days. Just wanted to talk I guess." Haldir got slightly flushed in his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was ages old and still feeling nervous around pretty maidens.  
  
"Ok, do you want to go for a walk?" Waenmetiel wanted to get away from the pond in case Ven noticed she was watching them.  
  
"I'd like that." Haldir put out his arm for Waenmetiel to take and it took her a moment for her to realize what he was offering. She quickly wrapped her arm in his and walked along the small path with him.  
  
The two walked in silence for a while until Legolas came sulking around a corner.  
  
"Hello, Legolas, what's the matter?" Haldir stopped to talk to Legolas. Waenmetiel couldn't help but stare at his body, she felt her mind slipping away into some fantasy.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Nuquer actually." Legolas answered Haldir.  
  
Waenmetiel suddenly snapped back into reality at the sound of Nuquer's name.  
  
"Why?" she hadn't meant to ask out loud but tried to play she was just curious.  
  
"I just want to clear things up between us I guess." Legolas fidgeted a little under the gaze of the two older elves.  
  
"We'll let you be on your way then, good luck." Haldir had heard of the troubles between the young elves from Elrond just the other day after he noticed their restrained behavior.  
  
Waenmetiel watched Legolas walk down the hall forgetting she was still holding onto Haldir's arm.  
  
"Poor boy, young love can be hard." Haldir commented mistaking Waenmetiel's face for remorse for the young elf prince.  
  
"Uh, yes, it can." Waenmetiel agreed and continued on their walk.  
  
~  
  
Legolas stopped outside Nuquer's door. He took a deep breath and was just about to knock when the door opened.  
  
"OH!" Nuquer jumped when she saw there was someone standing outside her door.  
  
"Um, hello." Legolas said nervously, he had doubted he was actually going to talk to her but now that he was here and she was standing there he knew he had to say something.  
  
Nuquer froze for a moment before she answered, "Hi, Legolas." She didn't smile but stood in the doorway waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Legolas offered after a moment.  
  
"Uh, ok." Nuquer nodded before realizing in the hallway was probably not the most appropriate place to talk about relationships and that sort of thing. "Come on in." She moved hesitantly out of the doorway.  
  
Legolas walked in thinking it was odd that all the time they had been 'together' he had never been in her room and now that she was sure to break it off he was here, standing in her room.  
  
~ 


	22. XXII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Legolas waited for Nuquer to shut the door and sit down before he said anything.  
  
"I know this is kind of awkward but, we really need to talk." Legolas wanted so much for them to get it over with but he couldn't bring himself to say anything more.  
  
"I know." Nuquer nodded feeling the same way, how was she supposed to tell Legolas what she was really feeling. "I'm really sorry Legolas, you have to believe me but, I don't feel the way I did about us anymore." Nuquer looked down at the floor, she couldn't stand to see the look on Legolas's face when she said this. Legolas sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I understand Nuquer. I came here to talk so that I'd know this was really the end." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Nuquer held back a sad tear and nodded her consent.  
  
"It's ok. We have our whole lives ahead of us." Legolas stood, he couldn't bear to be in her room any longer. If he had it his way he would have her in his arms and they would be doing nothing near breaking up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Nuquer choked out and turned to look out the window, she wanted to tall him so bad, tell him what she was really feeling.  
  
"Nuquer, I just want to say that I'll always remember you." Legolas whispered and left the room.  
  
Nuquer put her head in her hands and cried softly.  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir went to find Maik and Ven.  
  
"I haven't seen Melde around yet today." Elladan commented.  
  
"That's because she hit her head and lost her memory." Ven walked out from behind a tree near their favorite pond.  
  
"What?" Elrohir asked slightly confused.  
  
"It's true, do you want to go see her?" Ven asked as she walked beside Elrohir relishes the feel of having him beside her.  
  
"Yea." Elladan nodded and the three headed towards the infirmary.  
  
~  
  
Elrond opened the door for the three and they entered quietly.  
  
There was no one else in the room, the elves that were hurt during the battle with the men had all left quite some time ago and that left only Melde sitting in the window seat looking out over Rivendell.  
  
"Hey Melde, how are you feeling?" Ven asked as the three walked towards Melde.  
  
Melde turned and looked at the three, they all seemed so familiar yet she couldn't remember their names or how she knew them.  
  
"Um, I feel fine, just can't remember a thing." Melde answered with a smile.  
  
"You don't remember us do you?" Elladan asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Melde answered truthfully feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok. I'm Elladan."  
  
"Elrohir.  
  
"Ven." They all named themselves, "Do you remember how you lost your memory?" Ven asked.  
  
"No, nothing. And it's really starting to bug me. Though Waenmetiel- that's her name right?- said that I must have slipped or something, she found me laying on the floor." Melde offered the story.  
  
"Waenmetiel found you?" Ven asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, she's the one who helped me here, oh and I met Nuquer on the way here." Melde smiled as she recalled Nuquer's name.  
  
Elrond walked over to the group.  
  
"It's all very strange. She has no concussion, no bleeding or and damage other than memory lose. And she only has one very minor bump on the side of her head. I'm not sure what to do about her memory yet. I haven't had to deal with this sort of thing before. Elves do not lose their memory easily." Elrond said with a thoughtful frown.  
  
Ven took in what Elrond said and suddenly felt the need to talk to Elladan and Elrohir alone.  
  
"Well, Melde, I hope you feel better. I guess we'll see you at dinner tonight." Ven stood and waited for Elladan and Elrohir to follow suit.  
  
"Ven, what is it?" Elrohir asked as the door to the infirmary closed behind them.  
  
"Don't you find this all very odd?" Ven asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, yes. I've never heard of an elf losing their memory." Elladan nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Waenmetiel. Isn't in conveniently odd that Nuquer's- who has been acting weird- best friend shows up so we can figure out what's going on suddenly loses her memory and Waenmetiel 'finds' her that way?!" Ven stopped walking and turned to face the twins.  
  
"I think so, let's find Maik, she's have an idea." Elladan nodded.  
  
~ 


	23. XXIII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: The next week will be slow on updates, if I even update at all due to various school tests and other stressful life stuff.mumble something not so nice about the real world and especially teachers who like to pile stuff up at the same time.*sigh*  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Ven found Maik in her room looking very glum.  
  
"Is it the Nuquer things?" Ven asked as she led Elladan and Elrohir into the dark room.  
  
"Yes." Maik leaned against Ven as she sat down next to Maik.  
  
"Maik, we just talked to Melde." Elladan sat in a chair across from Maik.  
  
"Is she alright?" Maik looked up at him.  
  
"Well, I guess. She has no memory what so ever and Elrond is a little confused about how it happened." Elladan explained.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She doesn't appear to have hit her head hard enough to lose her memory but, she definitely lost her memory. The funny thing about all this is that Waenmetiel found her laying on the floor." Elladan looked very smug as he said this.  
  
"Really now did she?" Maik soon forgot her earlier argument with Nuquer and was fast forming ideas in her head. "That's all very interesting." Maik thought a little more. "I have no idea this time." Maik finally confirmed.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have an idea?!" Ven exclaimed, she had never heard those words come out of Maik's mouth before and never imagined it would be such a shock.  
  
"Well, I mean, how could this have happened?!" Maik was truly fed up with trying to figure this whole situation out. She wanted to strangle Waenmetiel, she wanted to strangle Nuquer! She needed to vent!  
  
"Maik, calm down!" Elladan moved from his spot on his chair and pushed Maik back down onto her bed, her looked into her eyes,  
  
"Maik, don't stress out on us now. You need to take a deep breath and we'll figure this out together. We'll get Legolas in here, he went to talk to Nuquer-"  
  
"He did!?" Ven stood up this time.  
  
"Yea, why?' Elrohir finally spoke up.  
  
"That's why I argued with Nuquer earlier today!" Maik breathed a sigh of relief, at least that was out of the way.  
  
Just then, as if on cue, Legolas came bursting in the room.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir! I need to talk to you!" Legolas said, sounding very exasperated.  
  
"Well don't bother knocking or anything!" Maik said, though smiling to let Legolas know she didn't mean it.  
  
"Oh yea, sorry about that." Legolas smiled shyly.  
  
"Um, Legolas, actually right now, we need to talk to you." Elrohir stated.  
  
"Why doesn't this sound good?" Legolas looked around at the solemn faces of his friends.  
  
Maik and Ven set out explaining the situation immediately and Legolas told of his and Nuquer's talk in her bedroom.  
  
"Well, now that we have everything straightened out." Ven sighed thinking on what she had been told.  
  
"Ok, so Melde, what are we going to do about that?" Legolas looked around and took in their blank faces.  
  
"I don't know." Maik shook her head in frustration.  
  
"We need to get Nuquer in here, she'd help us." Maik sighed once again.  
  
"Or she'd drive us crazy that our brains would think of something so we could shut her up you mean." Ven corrected Maik.  
  
"Guys, I just thought of something." Legolas said a bit quietly.  
  
"What?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"I think I loved Nuquer." He said looking down at the floor.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel and Haldir were sitting close together on a bench in the central courtyard.  
  
"Waenmetiel, what brought you back to Rivendell?" Haldir asked.  
  
"I don't know really. I guess I was tired of traveling and wanted to come back here." Waenmetiel answered half truthfully.  
  
"I'm glad you came here." Haldir told her, quite truthfully.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad I came here too." Waenmetiel smiled back at Haldir.  
  
~  
  
I hope this chappy was good enough for the next week! 


	24. XXIV

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
To answer Lamoo's question, I haven't removed any reviews, it's sad, I know. Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers though! I love you all!  
  
~  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Maik, and Ven all sat speechless at what Legolas had just said. They weren't quite sure what to say exactly.  
  
"Legolas." Maik said sympathetically as she moved to wrap her arm around him.  
  
"Does she know?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" Ven asked unsure.  
  
"I don't think so. She's made her decision and, if that's how she feels then I'm not going to try and get her back." Legolas said, he could feel tears and really wanted to get out in case he really did start to cry.  
  
"Oh, Legolas." Maik wanted to say so many things but knew right now probably wasn't the best time.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel and Haldir parted for the evening and Haldir returned to the study that he and Glorfindel were sharing.  
  
"Where've you been?" Glorfindel asked as he walked in.  
  
"I was talking to Waenmetiel." Haldir replied, forgetting that Glorfindel was suspicious of her.  
  
Glorfindel didn't say anything but Haldir noticed his brows furrow and Haldir silently retreated to his room.  
  
Glorfindel stood and left the room, he needed to talk to Elrond right away.  
  
~  
  
Elrond sat in the infirmary looking through his books trying to find the best solution for Melde's memory lose. He hadn't been able to take his mind of it ever since she had come here.  
  
"Elrond, sir, are you going to be able to help me?" Melde asked she had obviously been crying, her eyes were red and very puffy.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out exactly how you lost your memory but I'm confident we can fix it, calm down dear child." Elrond soothed Melde.  
  
"Thank you." Melde choked out and returned to her bed.  
  
Glorfindel came busting in the room and went right to Elrond.  
  
"I want to speak with you." Glorfindel said solemnly.  
  
"Come into the study with me." Elrond said standing, not quite sure of what he expected Glorfindel to say.  
  
"Elrond, I hate to say this and I know she's your friend but I have a bad feeling about Waenmetiel." Glorfindel came right out with.  
  
"I understand, Vebor himself also mentioned a wary feeling about her." Elrond nodded sitting down.  
  
"Haldir keeps seeing her and I'm worried." Glorfindel also sat.  
  
"I'm watching her but the only thing I think has been truly suspicious is Melde's head injury." Elrond frowned.  
  
"What?" Glorfindel had obviously not heard about Melde's memory lose.  
  
"Melde lost her memory, from a fall or some sort. Waenmetiel found her and brought her to me." Elrond concluded.  
  
"An elf, losing their memory? Is that even possible?" Glorfindel asked in disbelief.  
  
"I've never heard of it." Elrond agreed.  
  
"You don't think their could be foul play behind it do you?" Glorfindel asked, lowering his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, although I have noticed strange behavior between the young elves, though it could just be the age they're at." Elrond said thinking into the situation.  
  
"I don't know." Glorfindel sat back in his chair reflecting upon the moment.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel headed towards the pond the younger elves were usually at, she rounded the corner and listened for their voices, she heard none.  
  
She walked quietly closer to the pond and spotted a blond head.  
  
It was Legolas, he had just left his friends and was taking some time to himself for a while.  
  
"Legolas?" Waenmetiel walked up to him.  
  
"Hi, Waenmetiel." Legolas nodded at her with a sulky tone.  
  
"You look happy." Waenmetiel sat down next to him, uninvited.  
  
"Just going through some tough times." Legolas replied.  
  
"I heard about it from Nuquer, it that what you are referring to?" Waenmetiel wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to talk to Legolas.  
  
"Yes, it's that. I just talked to her a while ago-" Waenmetiel frowned at the sound of her beam "and she confirmed that it was all over."  
  
Waenmetiel mentally smiled to herself. "I'm sorry to hear that." She feigned remorse and wrapped her arm around him for comfort. She cherished the feeling of having her arm over his taunt muscles and wished that he was hers.  
  
"It's ok, I have a long time ahead of me, it's just that I can't get her out of my mind." Legolas looked at Waenmetiel for the first time.  
  
"You just need somebody to take your mind of her." Waenmetiel smiled a little.  
  
"I guess you're right, it's just that Elrond seems to have halted our lessons-"  
  
"Let me tell you something, every time young elves come here for the summer they go to a few lessons and that's it. It always turns out to be just time to have elves get together, it keeps the peace between the elves, that's all. And we make friends with each other along the way." Waenmetiel told him the secret behind summers in Rivendell.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense. Do a lot of elves fall in love when they come here?" Legolas asked.  
  
Waenmetiel's eyes glazed over when she heard this, she hadn't expected him to actually love her.  
  
~ 


	25. XXV

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Lamoo: Have I mentioned your favorite reviewer yet? Here it is again, your officially (for the second or third time) my favorite reviewer!! I would give you something but seeing as I can't really a *thank you* you will have to do for now! Also a thank you to you other reviewers (wherever you guys went)!! Now on with the story!  
  
~  
  
Nuquer ventured out of her room praying that she wouldn't have to see Legolas's sad face again for a while, she couldn't stand to see him look at he that way. Nuquer was sure that she didn't like him anymore than as a friend but there was a part of her that wanted to run to him and never let him go.  
  
~  
  
Maik, Ven, Elladan, and Elrohir were all still in Maik's room talking.  
  
"We need to get Nuquer and Legolas back together!" Ven finally broke the ice.  
  
"How would we do that?" Elrohir asked, thought he felt the same way about the two.  
  
"Shut them in a room together for a week." Elladan mused quietly.  
  
"I don't think we want to try that one. We could keep forcing them to be together, though I know that'd kill Nuquer." Maik volunteered.  
  
"We can start with dinner, Elladan, Elrohir, go tell Elrond that we are having a small feast tonight, because we want to re-introduce Melde to everyone and that we all have to come!" Ven exclaimed. Everyone was quite surprised with her sudden splurge of ideas.  
  
"Ven, are you feeling alright?" Elrohir asked with a smile.  
  
"What? Maik is the only one that can come up with good ideas?" Ven smiled proudly at finally being the one to have the good idea.  
  
"Good thinking Ven, I like that." Maik patted Ven's shoulder and Elladan and Elrohir went on their way to Elrond.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer wandered into the hall that the boys' rooms were located without even noticing. She stopped outside Legolas's door and finally came back into reality.  
  
Nuquer felt a strange longing in her that wanted to go back to Legolas but kept reminding herself that it was all over and she had even told Legolas that it was. Another part of her had feelings towards.she felt embarrassed even to think about it.Elrond. She had no idea why but she did.  
  
Nuquer turned to leave the hall and looked out over the pond to spot Waenmetiel and Legolas sitting very close together. Nuquer walked over to the railing and looked out at the two. Waenmetiel had her arm wrapped around Legolas's body and they were obviously having an intimate discussion of some sort. Nuquer turned and left down the hall, very confused about her feelings.  
  
~  
  
"Adar!" Elladan and Elrohir burst into their fathers study.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir! Have you both forgotten how to knock?!" Elrond stood from his seat across from Glorfindel.  
  
"We're sorry adar, we just wanted you to have a feast tonight so that we can make Melde fell better, please?" Elrohir said before his brother could say anything.  
  
"That's sounds like a very good idea, Elrond." Glorfindel agreed with the boys standing up.  
  
"All right then, we will, tell everyone who needs to be there it will start at 7:30." Elrond knew why Glorfindel wanted to have everyone together at the feast, he wanted to keep an eye on Melde and on Waenmetiel.  
  
~  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were racing down the hall and ran into Nuquer.  
  
"Nuquer! Glad we found you! There's a small feast tonight to make Melde feel better, be there at 7:30!" Elladan directed her and the two ran off down the hall. Nuquer sighed, she really didn't want to see Legolas, but at least this would give her a chance to see Elrond.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, you need to let go of the past before it clouds your future." Waenmetiel whispered to Legolas, she wanted him to forget Nuquer completely.  
  
"I know, I need to leave it behind, I just don't think I'm ready to yet." Legolas sighed yet again at the feelings that were happening inside of him.  
  
"Legolas, after this summer is over, would you like to go traveling with me? It would do you good to see Middle Earth. I'm guessing you haven't been out of Mirkwood often." Waenmetiel offered him.  
  
"No, I never go out of Mirkwood, unless it's to hunt orc or goblin but since my father doesn't trust my brother* I have many duties as heir to the throne.  
  
"You're father would surely let you travel around, even for a small time wouldn't he?" Waenmetiel pushed on.  
  
"He might, I could also say I want to see how other's run their kingdoms or something. Though my father really wants me to stay in Mirkwood and find a wife soon." Legolas frowned at the thought of returning to his usual routines in Mirkwood without Elladan, Elrohir, Maik, Ven, or Nuquer, and even Melde to keep him company.  
  
~  
  
*I know Tolkien never mentions Legolas having brothers in any of the Middle Earth books but I'm saying he has one older brother in this story, he's about 25 years older than Legolas. 


	26. XXVI

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
7:30 came quicker than Nuquer would have liked but she reluctantly walked down the hall towards the main hall where the feast was to be held. She peeked her head inside the door and spotted Maik and Ven standing together. Nuquer couldn't help but think of her and Maik's earlier argument but guessed that she had talked to Legolas and knew the two had talked. She took a deep breath and headed towards Ven and Maik.  
  
"It's Nuquer." Ven whispered to Maik as she spotted Nuquer entering the hall.  
  
"Is she coming this way?" Maik asked.  
  
"Of course. Just pretend the fight never happened." Ven suggested.  
  
"All right." Maik nodded just as Nuquer walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys. Where is everyone?" Nuquer asked not looking at Maik as she sat down.  
  
"They should be coming soon. We heard you talked to Legolas." Ven said and Maik gave her a little glare.  
  
"Oh." Nuquer looked at Maik to see her reaction.  
  
"It's ok Nuquer, it's all over." Maik said to Nuquer. Nuquer felt relief that Maik forgave her for their earlier argument.  
  
"There's the guys." Ven said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Hey ladies, how are you all this evening?" Elladan sat next to Maik.  
  
"We're doing good, how about you guys?" Ven smiled as Elrohir sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Good, where's Melde?" Legolas looked around, he wanted to sit next to Nuquer but he felt he shouldn't. So, he just stood.  
  
"You can sit down you know." Nuquer said to him pulling out a chair for him.  
  
Ven smiled knowingly at Maik and Legolas took his seat, though a bit awkwardly.  
  
The six talked for a while though it wasn't as relaxed as they conversations used to be.  
  
Elrond finally came in and announced that Melde would be coming shortly and right after he said that Melde appeared in the doorway looking around a bit shyly.  
  
Nuquer waved Melde over to her.  
  
"Melde, how are you feeling?" Nuquer asked as her friend sat on the other side of her.  
  
"I'm doing fine, I guess." Melde smiled sadly.  
  
"Do we need to re-introduce ourselves?" Maik asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Melde looked a bit embarrassed about this.  
  
They went around and said their names so Melde could try and remember them and then Waenmetiel entered the hall with Haldir at her side.  
  
"Hello!" Waenmetiel called out to the young elves as she passed on her way towards Elrond and Glorfindel.  
  
Nuquer watched her as she walked past thinking how much she'd like to trip her right now.  
  
"She's nice, she's the one who found me." Melde commented as Waenmetiel passed.  
  
"Yea." Nuquer nodded, no one else at the table said anything.  
  
~  
  
Maik and Ven kept giving each other small glances every now and then.  
  
Elrond stood and announced that the food would be arriving shortly and they were to all enjoy themselves this evening and he wished Melde a speedy recovery.  
  
Maik and Ven frowned at each other and they noticed Nuquer look at Elrond a little to long.  
  
"So, Melde, do you have to stay in the infirmary or can you come to the pond tomorrow?" Legolas turned to Melde, avoiding Nuquer's gaze.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can, Elrond said nothing is hurt or injured so there shouldn't be a reason I couldn't." Melde smiled at him, her memory may have left her but her jovial moods surely did not.  
  
"Who else will join us?" Legolas looked around the table.  
  
Maik and Ven were quick to answer,  
  
"We all will! It's been far to long since we all were at the pond together!" Both of them answered in unison, Maik giving Nuquer a small look that Nuquer knew she should also agree. Nuquer also didn't want to leave Melde.  
  
"Of course we'll all be there." Elladan smiled also.  
  
Legolas looked at Nuquer waiting her answer.  
  
"I'll be there." Nuquer said half-heartily and watched the doors for the food.  
  
Maik shook her head when Nuquer wasn't looking and gave Legolas an encouraging smile.  
  
~ 


	27. XXVII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
YAY, test are over and I'm back to updating regularly!  
  
~  
  
The feast went all to slow for Legolas, he felt Waenmetiel's eyes upon almost the entire evening and being this close to Nuquer was tearing his heart apart, piece by little piece.  
  
Elrond finally stood and that was the proper time for other guests to leave. Legolas stood immediately but a look from Maik made him sit right back down. He then knew what Ven and Maik were trying to do, get him and Nuquer together as mush as they could. He smiled knowing that his friends wanted him and Nuquer back together, that was a comforting thought.  
  
Nuquer couldn't bring herself to excuse herself from the table either, Melde was having a wonderful time and Nuquer didn't want to return to the quietness of her room.  
  
Thought her mood darkened temporarily as Waenmetiel passed, her arm entwined with Haldir's, "Good night young ones! Enjoy this wonderful evening!" Waenmetiel smiled down upon them.  
  
"Night!" Melde called cheerily to Waenmetiel as she exited out the door.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel remained in their spots fervently discussing something.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Melde asked Legolas.  
  
"Whatever you want, Melde." Legolas smiled back at her.  
  
"Well, I can' remember what there is to do around here so." Melde laughed along with Elladan.  
  
"That's ok, there's not much we can do around here!" Elrohir assured Maik.  
  
"Of course there is! We can get in loads of trouble, captured by strange men, attacked by strange men, cause a battle." Nuquer stopped as she remember when Legolas had so valiantly saved her from the first attack. Legolas looked back at Nuquer also remembering that moment and the fear he had felt that he might lose her.  
  
Nuquer blushed a bit and looked down at her robe.  
  
Maik and Ven smiled happily across the table at each other and Elladan and Elrohir were also smiling a bit. Poor Melde, though, was slightly confused.  
  
"What?" she looked around the table getting even more confused by the different expressions of her companions.  
  
"It's a long story, we'll tell you tomorrow." Maik smiled, "Now, I believe we should head back to our rooms." Maik stood and the rest followed suit.  
  
~  
  
They walked Melde back to the infirmary together and said their good- nights. Then Nuquer followed Legolas, without even thinking down the hall. Maik held everyone back while the two walked on ahead.  
  
"I think this might work!" Ven whispered to the others.  
  
"Let's hope!" Elrohir whispered back.  
  
"Hey, where did the rest go?" Nuquer said quite suddenly. Legolas stopped and looked behind him, sure enough it was just he and Nuquer in the hall.  
  
"I think they meant to do that." Legolas offered.  
  
"Probably." Nuquer nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling very self aware in her light blue robe. She could feel her cheeks warming up and turned away from Legolas so he wouldn't notice.  
  
"I think they are trying to pull something on us." Legolas started walking again and Nuquer fell slightly behind him.  
  
"Sounds like Maik for you." Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Yea, well. It's not their choice." Legolas suddenly said. Nuquer fell silent.  
  
The two walked together back to Nuquer's room where Nuquer stopped and opened her mouth to say something but, the words wouldn't come out.  
  
Legolas paused momentarily, suddenly having a slight déjà vu feeling of the night the two had almost shared their first kiss. He left without saying anything down the hall. Nuquer felt a small pang in her heart and turned into her room.  
  
~  
  
"I think Waenmetiel is up to something." Glorfindel stated.  
  
"But what?" Elrond replied.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't like it." Glorfindel looked very stressed over the situation, "I'm willing to bet that she had something to do with Melde's memory." Glorfindel ventured.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. Just, what's her motive behind this? If she wanted Haldir she got him. There must be something else."  
  
"I don't think it's Haldir she wants, I think it's someone else."  
  
"But who?" 


	28. XXVIII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Nuquer tossed and turned in her bed that night, she couldn't help but think of Legolas, it was like she was starting to like him again.  
  
~  
  
The next morning didn't come soon enough for Ven and Maik, the two were hoping everything would go smoothly between Legolas and Nuquer today.  
  
"Maik!" Ven stood outside Maik's door pounding on it.  
  
"My goodness Ven, what is it?!" Maik opened the door expecting the poor elf to be dying.  
  
"You're taking to long to get ready." Ven smiled back at her, holding a towel.  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on a moment!" Maik grabbed her towel and followed the nearly running Ven down towards the infirmary.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had just finished breakfast and were headed towards Maik's room when Ven nearly plowed Elrohir into the ground as she came bounding around the corner.  
  
"Whoa there Ven!" Elrohir exclaimed as he steadied her from falling over.  
  
"We're going to get Melde-"  
  
"She's on her way." Elladan answered, "We were just coming to get you girls."  
  
"Well, here we are." Maik smiled as she caught up with Ven.  
  
"Where's Legolas?'  
  
"Where's Nuquer?"  
  
The two questions came from Ven and Elrohir at the same time. The two laughed.  
  
"We were also going to get him." Elladan concluded.  
  
"We were going to get Nuquer after Melde." Maik looked up at the bright sky, it was going to be a nice day.  
  
"Well let's go then." Melde had come up behind the group.  
  
"Morning Melde!" Elladan greeted her and moved over so she could join the group.  
  
"I believe we were going to get those crazy love-crossed friends of ours!" Melde smiled around at the group.  
  
"Yes, we were!" Ven smiled and hooked her arm around Melde's.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer was sitting in front of her fretting about what she should do with her hair. A knock on the door forced her to make a quick decision and she left it loose.  
  
Nuquer opened the door and found Maik staring back at her, surrounded by the rest of the group. Nuquer smiled and grabbed her towel, "Ready."  
  
"Hey, you left your hair down! You never leave your hair down!" Melde smiled at Nuquer.  
  
"How'd you know that? I thought you lost your memory?!" Nuquer exclaimed at Melde.  
  
"Oh my Valar! You're right, I don't know, I just.remembered!" Melde looked very pleased. It was true, Nuquer rarely, if ever at all left her hair loose, Legolas had never seen her with her hair like that and felt that all to familiar knot in his stomach again.  
  
"Well that's great! Maybe more will come back to you in time!" Nuquer closed her door and the group started off down the hall.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel was sitting next the young elves' pond when she heard their footsteps coming from down the hall. She stood and ran to the bushes and hid herself deep among them.  
  
~  
  
"It's so pretty." Melde smiled as the group reached the pond, they all dropped their towels on the rocks that made a small pathway into the trees and headed towards the cool water.  
  
"Can you believe, only two weeks left of this summer?" Elladan sighed as the rest of his friends settled themselves around him in the water.  
  
"Don't remind us, it's to sad to think about." Maik frowned at him, "I'm going to miss you guys so much."  
  
"Have I been here all summer?" Melde asked.  
  
"No, actually you just got here a day or two ago." Nuquer laughed.  
  
"Well, then I wish I could remember and I wish it was longer." Melde shrugged.  
  
"We have to keep in touch with one another!" Legolas looked around at the friends he had made and the friendship he had strengthened with the twins.  
  
"Of course we will, it'll be like we never left."  
  
~ 


	29. XXIX

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel seethed when Legolas looked at Nuquer, he still had the look of want in his eyes, Waenmetiel felt her jealousy rage within her.  
  
~  
  
"How do we expose her though?" Elrond and Glorfindel were continuing their conversation from last night.  
  
"Maybe we could get Haldir to make her open up to him?" Glorfindel suggested.  
  
"I doubt it." Elrond was racking his mind for any possible idea. "You know something I did notice though?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Waenmetiel seems to look at Legolas a lot." Elrond started.  
  
"You don't think." Glorfindel trailed off.  
  
"It makes sense though! Waenmetiel came to visit, maybe without any purpose, she sees Legolas and wants him. Nuquer and Legolas were still together when she came, and Nuquer's strange behavior all started right after Waenmetiel arrived."  
  
"You're right!" Glorfindel exclaimed and Elrond continued.  
  
"Soon Nuquer has stopped liking Legolas entirely, that's odd seeing as the two had just begun their relationship. So know that Nuquer is out of the way, Waenmetiel can go ahead and try for Legolas but, Maik and Ven see how strange Nuquer has been acting and call Nuquer's best friend, Melde, to come and help them. Melde comes and Waenmetiel knows she'll figure it out so, Waenmetiel does something to prevent Melde from noticing." Elrond stopped there.  
  
"You're right, it all makes sense." Glorfindel sat back in his chair thinking on this whole idea. "What in the world did Waenmetiel do to Melde though and Nuquer?"  
  
"I read about it last night after the feast, in a magic book I found in the very bottom of my bookshelf. It's magic that has been forgotten for ages and it has spells to make people fall out of love and memory loss." Elrond looked at Glorfindel and the two were sure they had figured out what Waenmetiel was up to.  
  
~  
  
"It was hilarious!" Elrohir commented after Legolas got through telling the story of the first time the girls had met the boys and Nuquer had made her infamous crash-landing through the door.  
  
"Oh, I wish I could have been there!" Melde laughed along with the rest. They had spent the past two hours retelling stories of things that had happened so far this summer from the good, the bad, and the even worse.  
  
"Oh, the times we've had this summer!" Maik lay back in the shallow water.  
  
"I'll never forget this." Legolas smiled sadly.  
  
"I've had some of the best and worst times of my life this summer." Nuquer nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think we all have!" Ven smiled.  
  
"Of only I could remember!" Melde laughed along with the rest.  
  
"Yes, home is going to be very boring compared to being here you all of you." Legolas looked around.  
  
"Rivendell will never be the same!" Elladan shook his head.  
  
"Yes, just think we'll have the leave and get on with our lives. The next biggest thing we all have the go through is finding our husbands and wives!" Legolas said exasperatedly.  
  
"That's going to be fun." Nuquer said quietly.  
  
"Waenmetiel asked me to go traveling with her-"  
  
"That was very nice of her." A new voice joined the group, it was Elrond with Glorfindel at his side.  
  
"Yes, it was." Nuquer said with obvious disgust.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think I'm going to go." Legolas finished his sentence.  
  
"Why not?" Maik asked looking up at him.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I don't really want to. To many things have happened and I'm just going to go home and gather myself." Legolas said with a look at Nuquer that made her blush furiously.  
  
Waenmetiel let out an angry sigh when she heard this, Legolas would come with her if it was the last thing she did and Nuquer can't do anything about it! Not only was Waenmetiel angry about Legolas's refusal but she noted that Nuquer's spell was wearing off.  
  
~ 


	30. XXX

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, we'd like to talk with you, if you don't mind." Elrond smiled Legolas.  
  
"Sure." Legolas complied and stood to follow Glorfindel and Elrond away from the others.  
  
"What do you think that is all about?" Maik asked quietly of the others.  
  
"Do you think they've figured this all out!?" Ven asked excitedly, not caring that Nuquer was listening.  
  
"Figure what out?" Nuquer was confused.  
  
"Why you stopped liking Legolas." Ven said bluntly.  
  
"Oh." Nuquer looked down at the water in, she did still like him.at least she thinks she does.  
  
"It's ok Nuquer, it was just all kind of odd how this all happened, we think that maybe someone-"  
  
"Waenmetiel" Maik interjected Elladan.  
  
"Ok, Waenmetiel might have put you under a spell or something to make you stop liking Legolas and make you like Elrond."  
  
Nuquer's face turned brilliant red when Elladan said this, it was true, although Elrond had just shown up and Nuquer hadn't felt anything.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel was frozen in the bushes, curse them all! They had figured it out, now what was she to do!?  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, has Waenmetiel been talking to you a lot lately?" Elrond asked after they had walked away from the group.  
  
"Well, not really all that much, she talked to me yesterday though." Legolas had a small feeling he knew what this was all about.  
  
"We just had out thoughts about this situation, surely you know what we are talking about?" Glorfindel looked down at Legolas, his blue eyes shining in the afternoon sun.  
  
"I think so, the others think that someone-"  
  
"Waenmetiel?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yes, that maybe Waenmetiel did something to Nuquer and Melde and that she likes me or something." Legolas looked a bit embarrassed at saying this to two powerful elf lords.  
  
"It's all right, we were thinking the same thing." Elrond assured Legolas.  
  
"She did ask me to go traveling with her after this summer was over, and she talked to me about Nuquer, telling me I needed to get over her." Legolas's eyes suddenly flamed with recognition, Waenmetiel did like him!  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel slowly backed out of the bushes and ran towards her room, she had to get out of here, and now!  
  
She rounded the corner to her room and there was Haldir coming down the hall towards her, he spotted her before she could turn to leave though.  
  
"Waenmetiel!" Haldir greeted her enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello, Haldir." Waenmetiel forced a smile and headed towards her door, "I was just about to start packing, if you don't mind."  
  
"Are you leaving so soon?" Haldir's face fell into a frown.  
  
"I'm afraid so, I have so many more things to do and see." Waenmetiel smiled once more and dashed into her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Haldir stood, still quite unsure of what just happened, had indeed really happened.  
  
~  
  
"I just thought of something." Nuquer said to the others.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I might have been under a spell."  
  
"Why's that?" Maik asked, getting excited.  
  
"Because, I think it's wearing off."  
  
~ 


	31. XXXI

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Maik, Ven, Elladan, and Elrohir all stared at Nuquer, "You like Legolas again?" Ven, stated, not quite sure if she'd heard correctly.  
  
"Yes, I just realized it yesterday. What should I do?" Nuquer knew what she wanted to so, run to Legolas, tell him she was wring and sorry and never leave his arms again.  
  
"I think you should tell him when he gets back!" Elladan was obviously happy that Nuquer had come to her senses.  
  
"But, Legolas was just starting to get over her." Elrohir interjected.  
  
"But he wasn't over her yet!" Ven pointed out.  
  
"Guys! Let Nuquer decide! This is between her and Legolas." Maik hissed at the group trying to keep her voice down so Legolas wouldn't over hear.  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel shoved her clothes hap-hazardly into her packs and pulled her pack onto her back, she ran out of her balcony and jumped the few feet down to the ground. She looked around and took off at a run for the gates of Rivendell.  
  
~  
  
Elrond dismissed Legolas and he and Glorfindel went to find Haldir to get his opinions.  
  
Legolas slowly made his way back to the pond. He stepped out from behind the bushes to find his friends all looking at him and very silent.  
  
"Hello." Legolas went and sat down next to Elladan, "So?"  
  
No one said anything but Legolas caught Elrohir's eyes flick to Nuquer. Legolas had a feeling that they were discussing something about him and Nuquer.  
  
"What's going on?" Legolas asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Legolas we-"  
  
"I have something I want to tell you." Nuquer cut Maik off and moved towards Legolas, "I know and you know this past week or so has been, difficult."  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel ran out of Elrond's main hall and right in Elrond himself.  
  
"Waenmetiel, where are you going?" Glorfindel asked her.  
  
"I decided that I need to get on the move again, I've lingered here to long." Waenmetiel's eyes were full of fear and Elrond saw right into them.  
  
"Why didn't you let us know you were going?" Elrond asked moving towards Waenmetiel.  
  
"I didn't want to bother you, you're so busy right now and every thing." Waenmetiel backed up against a wall.  
  
"Before you go, there are some very important things we need to ask you." Elrond took Waenmetiel by the arm and led her back towards his study.  
  
~  
  
"Legolas, we all think that I was put under some sort of spell to make me stop liking you." Nuquer said, hearing the stupidity in her own head.  
  
If Legolas hadn't just talked to Elrond and Glorfindel he might have laughed at Nuquer, but after figuring out that Waenmetiel liked him and Melde's memory lose he was beginning to think anything was possible.  
  
"I can't say I'm exactly surprised." Legolas committed. "But what made you realize this?"  
  
"Because-" Nuquer began to speak but stopped, as if though she couldn't quite decide what to say next, "Because, I think the spell has worn off." Nuquer blushed.  
  
Legolas was in momentary shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"What.what do you mean?" Legolas moved over to Nuquer and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I like you, again, or really still. You never left my heart but I know that it was some foul spell that temporarily blinded me." Nuquer's eyes watered as she said this and Legolas took her ands to comfort her.  
  
"It's ok, Nuquer, it's all over now. Elrond and Glorfindel are getting to the bottom of this and now you're feeling better." Legolas smiled hopefully and Nuquer threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Legolas gathered her into his arms and relished the much missed feelings of having her in his arms.  
  
~ 


	32. XXXII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
"Waenmetiel, there's something we want you to explain to us." Elrond sat Waenmetiel down in a chair and he and Glorfindel stood in front of her, blocking escape.  
  
"What, would that be?" Waenmetiel's eyes flicked to any exits and both Glorfindel and Elrond caught this.  
  
"Is there something you're hiding Waenmetiel?" Elrond leaned in close to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Waenmetiel could feel her hear pulsing and she was beginning to feel very frightened.  
  
"Let's just make it easier for you, we know that you have been causing a lot of the problems around here lately." Glorfindel said, sounding very annoyed with her.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Waenmetiel wasn't ready to give in yet.  
  
"What about Nuquer and that nice spell you put on her to make her stop liking Legolas? Now why would you want to do that?" Elrond questioned.  
  
Waenmetiel froze with fear.  
  
"We know about that Waenmetiel!" Glorfindel was starting to feel very agitated.  
  
"Tell us everything Waenmetiel and we might let you off easier." Elrond bargained with her.  
  
"No!" Waenmetiel would rather die than give herself away.  
  
"Tell is now!" Glorfindel slammed his hand down on the chair and glared into Waenmetiel's eyes, "You've been playing with to many elves here, you tell us now or we'll be forced to make you tell us!"  
  
Waenmetiel was very frightened, never had she seen Glorfindel quite this mad, she began to wonder what the Balrog was feeling when he slayed it, if Glorfindel had the same look of utter hatred and anger in his eyes.  
  
Elrond only stood and watched Glorfindel, not even wanting to stop him. He was glad Glorfindel was doing what he could not.  
  
Waenmetiel took one more look around the room and bolted to the right in an attempt to escape.  
  
Glorfindel had seen her eyes flick to the right and had predicted this action and grabbed Waenmetiel's leg as she flew over the chair.  
  
"Nooo!" Waenmetiel screamed as Glorfindel dragged her back to the chair and threw her down in it.  
  
"You've just proven yourself guilty!" Glorfindel raged at her.  
  
~  
  
"I'm so glad this whole thing is over with!" Maik chirped happily as she and Elladan headed towards their rooms to change for dinner. "Do you think Legolas and Nuquer will stay together?"  
  
"I hope so. Though, they are both pretty young." Elladan smiled back at Maik and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"True, though some elves find their love early." Maik leaned against Elladan and beamed with happiness.  
  
"Hey, you two love birds, where are you guys going?" Nuquer called to the two.  
  
"We were going to change-"  
  
"I hope not together!" Nuquer joked at Maik and ducked as Maik aimed a hand at her shoulder.  
  
"Nuquer! Where's Legolas?" Maik asked with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Changing as well."  
  
"Are you two.well, you know?" Maik was positive things were okay between the two but wanted to hear it stated by one of the two.  
  
"Yes!" Nuquer smiled and the two girls hugged.  
  
"I'm so glad!" Maik grinned, "Do you think Elrond caught Waenmetiel?"  
  
"I hope so! That witch has some serious explaining to do!" Nuquer exclaimed.  
  
Just then the three heard Waenmetiel's scream from Elrond's study.  
  
"Guess, Glorfindel got to her." Elladan said, "He was furious about her and Haldir."  
  
Nuquer and Maik just stood trying to see if they could hear anything else from the study.  
  
"What are you three doing dripping wet in the hallway?" Haldir had just turned the corner.  
  
"Um, just talking." Elladan explained. The three weren't sure what to say to him.  
  
"Where's Glorfindel? He said he wanted to speak with me?" Haldir asked.  
  
"He's in the study with Elrond and-"  
  
"In the study." Maik cut off Elladan before he could say Waenmetiel, she was unsure of what Haldir knew so far.  
  
"Thank you." Haldir smiled and left the three.  
  
"Poor guy, he's going to be upset by this." Maik frowned.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be ok, he only knew her for a few days." Nuquer patted Maik's shoulder and headed off towards her room, smiling the whole way.  
  
~ 


	33. XXXIII

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
Waenmetiel stared back at Glorfindel trying to think of any escape that she could. Glorfindel had taken her attempt to escape personally and was now holding her in the chair himself.  
  
The door opened to the study and Haldir walked in. Waenmetiel's heart froze, she had never meant to hurt Haldir in any way and she didn't want him to see her like this.  
  
"Haldir, come here, my friend." Glorfindel said, sounding very sympathetic.  
  
"What is wrong?" Haldir knew something was amiss the moment he had asked the young elves where Glorfindel was.  
  
"There are many things Waenmetiel needs to tell all of us and especially you." Glorfindel waited until Haldir stepped towards Waenmetiel.  
  
"What?" Haldir looked very sad. He had truly liked Waenmetiel and was very hurt to find out that she had done something wrong, and he knew that she must be behind the unusual events lately.  
  
"I've figured out how you made the potion to make Nuquer forget about Legolas, and I understand you made her feelings shift to feelings for me. But I don't understand how you made Melde lose her memory." Elrond stepped forward. He had found the book the day before that explained many magical potions that were long forgotten, if ever even used, by elves.  
  
"I've been studying early magic for many ages now, actually ever since I left that summer in Rivendell. I found it fascinating." Waenmetiel confessed  
  
Elrond nodded his head in agreement, "That's understandable. And I see that all the magic has corrupted you though."  
  
Waenmetiel's eyes started to fill with tears, "It started about five years ago. I can't help it!" Waenmetiel cried.  
  
Haldir stepped towards Waenmetiel but Glorfindel stopped him with a protective hand, he shook his head as a warning. Haldir sighed and stepped back.  
  
"I never meant to hurt anyone! I didn't know what I was doing! I just lost my mind and started doing things that I didn't mean to!" Waenmetiel had completely lost herself and was crying, the tears streaming down her cheeks and her eyes getting very puffy.  
  
"Waenmetiel, I'm not sure if we can every really forgive you, but you must leave Rivendell right away and never bother Melde, Nuquer, or Legolas again. Unless Legolas wishes to come to you." Elrond laid down the rules for her. Waenmetiel nodded and reached for her bag.  
  
"If I catch you in Lothlorien, I won't be as forgiving as Lord Elrond was here." Glorfindel warned and as he released Waenmetiel and she nearly ran from the room.  
  
Haldir stood, still taking everything in that he had heard.  
  
"Are you all right my friend?" Glorfindel asked putting his arm around Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. I didn't really know her that well anyways. Do you really think she'll stay out of trouble?" Haldir looked at his closest and oldest friend.  
  
"Who knows." Glorfindel shrugged and the two turned to Elrond.  
  
"Well, I'm glad this is finally over with. And I believe I found the cure for Melde's injury." Elrond smiled hopefully.  
  
"What would that be?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Sugared violets." Elrond chuckled as he out down the book he had found on ancient magic.  
  
"Really now? Sugared violets? I've heard they are very good*." Glorfindel followed Elrond and Haldir out of the study.  
  
~  
  
Melde, Ven and Elrohir were all sitting in the dining area waiting for everyone else to arrive at some time or another when Elrond, Glorfindel and Haldir walked in, looking quite pleased with themselves.  
  
"Melde! Good news, we have the cure for your memory." Elrond announced handing Melde a single sugared violet.  
  
"A flower?" Melde asked a little skeptical.  
  
"Not just a flower, a sugared violet to be exact. Eat it whole and tomorrow morning you'll remember everything you did before." Elrond motioned for Melde to eat the flower and she did, making a face that obviously was not to pleased to be eating a flower.  
  
"You'll be better tomorrow!" Elrond announced happily as Nuquer and Legolas walked in together holding hands and smiling complacently at each other.  
  
"Look at them! Aren't they a couple chosen by the Valar themselves?!" Melde sighed.  
  
~  
  
OK note: I stayed up really late typing this so sorry for any errors and I did it because I'm about to go out of town for 5 days so I won't be updating for a while!  
  
This is not the last chapter, there are still a few more to come and then the third part to the story so that should clear things up there!  
  
* I've actually had sugared violets before, of course there was other stuff on them and they were partially frozen but they were in fact delicious! 


	34. XXXIV

Song For Nought  
  
~  
  
The next day Melde awoke to something very pleasant, her memory! She jumped out of the infirmary bed where she was lying and ran over to Elrond who had fallen asleep on his desk some time during the night.  
  
"Elrond!" Melde exclaimed, waking Elrond with a start.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I can remember everything now! My memory, it's returned! Thank you so much!" Melde grabbed Elrond into a hug and finally let go when she realized what she was doing, "I'm sorry, Lord Elrond. I just got over excited." Melde blushed and straightened his robe where she had wrinkled it.  
  
"It's fine, Melde, perfectly fine. I'm very glad that you have your memory back! That makes two of us now." Elrond smiled at Melde as he stood up and stretched his back and neck from his unusual sleeping position.  
  
Melde couldn't restrain herself and gave him one more quick hug before she ran out of the infirmary.  
  
Elrond smiled to himself, it had been a long time since he had gotten a nice hug and it felt comforting.  
  
~  
  
Nuquer and Legolas were ate breakfast early in the morning, looking surprisingly sad.  
  
"What happen to you two?" Melde asked as she ran in.  
  
"Melde, do you know that we leave tomorrow? Today is the last day of summer." Nuquer looked up at Melde.  
  
"You're right, it is." Melde sat down, succumbing to the realization herself.  
  
"This is our last day in Rivendell together." Legolas lay his fork down, he couldn't bare to eat anything.  
  
Maik, Ven, and the twins walked in with equally happy expressions on..  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Ven sighed as she sat down and did little but play with the food before her.  
  
"Good morning young ones." Elrond smiled warmly as he entered, "I'm sure you have all realized that today is the last day of summer, which means tomorrow you all leave." Elrond looked around at the sad faces before him.  
  
"Elrond, we've enjoyed this summer beyond count." Maik looked at the floor before the others could see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Even though, some times haven't been as happy as others." Ven laughed lightly, thinking it was very strange that during this seemingly short summer they had been attacked, kidnapped, lost, and hassled by a witch-elf and yet, they were all so sad to be leaving.  
  
"I have arranged your journeys home. I guessed that you'd all like to travel together one last time so you will all go together and stop, one by one to drop each person off. And then Elladan and Elrohir, you'll stay in Lothlorien for maybe a week and visit your sister and the Lord and Lady Celeborn." Elrond informed that before leaving them to their thoughts.  
  
"At least we'll have a week or more of traveling together!" Elrohir smiled hopefully.  
  
"At least we'll have that together, you're right." Elladan agreed.  
  
~  
  
Later that day, most of the young elves were busy packing their clothes and other items back into their packs and cleaning up their rooms.  
  
Maik knocked lightly on Elladan's door once she was done.  
  
"Maik, come on in." Elladan stepped aside as Maik entered the room.  
  
"I came to talk about, well us." Maik said shyly.  
  
"I thought you might have." Elladan nodded and sat on his bed, motioning for Maik to also have a seat.  
  
"What do you think?" Maik asked.  
  
"I'm not sure really. Do we want to take this to the next level, and be together?" Elladan looked into Maik's eyes.  
  
"We live so far apart." Maik trailed off.  
  
"You're right. We had a little fun this summer. I think you should return to your home and I'll stay here, of course we'll always be friends and if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Elladan smiled at Maik.  
  
The two sat in silence for a few moments before Maik stood and walked over to Elladan and gave him a hug, "That is what we will do then. Promise you won't forget about me."  
  
"I could never forget you Maik, you'll always have a special place within my heart." Elladan kissed the top of Maik's head and released her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Maik said quietly as she left Elladan in his room.  
  
~  
  
The next day, the weather seemed to be having the same feelings as the elves; it was dark and gloomy. Dark ominous clouds hug over Rivendell threatening to rain down at any moment. Elrond supervised while the young elves packed their packs onto their horses and mounted up.  
  
Glorfindel and Haldir had volunteered to lead the young ones on their journey, it would also be good for Haldir to get out for a while.  
  
"Be safe and travel well." Elrond waved the party off.  
  
The eight travelers waved their good-byes and started out the gates of Rivendell.  
  
~  
  
Ok, that is the last chapter! No more! Until the third part.coming soon. 


End file.
